She's Just the Girl for Me
by marysverse
Summary: Chloe Sullivan was happy once and then life destroyed her happiness. But from the smoke and ashes, a new hero emerges.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is basically all about Chloe, she is taken for granted in the real show, I thought I'd do her better.

Disclaimer: Just writing it like I wish it was, alas I own nothing. 

Chapter 1

Chloe hummed softly to herself while driving through the small town bustle of Smallville. Everything had happened so quickly lately, her life seemed intent on overwhelming her. Chloe recalled how scared she had been when she found out that she was a meteor freak and she laughed softly at herself. She had a better handle of her powers, was a full fledged member of the Justice League of America and had been blissfully dating Clark for the better part of a month now. Her heart sped up a little as she pulled into the Kent Farm. She nervously did a mental check of everything: romantic dinner-check, sexy outfit-check, sexy lingerie-check and condoms stuffed in her purse-check. Clark didn't know it yet, but tonight Chloe was going to give herself completely to Clark and the prospect thrilled and terrified her.

Her eyes registered a black sports car parked by the house but she was floating on cloud nine and even her avid curiosity couldn't pierce through her haze of happiness.

Grabbing the picnic basket and smoothing down her dress, she made her way to Clark's "fortress of solitude" since she usually found him there. Her eyes automatically sought out Clark's large frame, but when she found the object of her affections wrapped around a supposedly deceased Lana Lang, she froze in mid-step. 

'Lana is alive, thank God' was Chloe's first thought, she was filled with an indescribable since of relief and warmth to find her friend was still alive. 'How did she do it? Why did she do it? Probably to get away from Lex. So what is she doing here...with him...my boyfriend...why are their lips plastered together?' Her brain finally registered that Clark and Lana were kissing, yep full on passionate can't live without you kissing. Her inner monologue kept going in circles like they were stuck in a loop as she stood there frozen, not speaking, not blinking, not even breathing. 'Oh right breathing' she absently thought as she allowed her body to drag in a painful breath of much needed oxygen. The basket slipped from her fingers and the tinkle of glass breaking from the wineglasses that were in there spurred Chloe into action, she spun on her heel and fled. Unfortunately, the noise also got Clark's attention and he sprang apart from Lana in time to see Chloe fleeing.

"Chloe" he shouted as he annoyingly had to run at normal speed after her because of Lana's presence. 

"Chloelicious, love of my life! Leaving so soon?" Bart materialized out of nowhere in front of Chloe blocking her path to her only means of escape, her car. He took one look at her desperate expression and heard Clark anxiously calling her name and decided his Chloe needed some rescuing. In a whirlwind he pulled Chloe into a tender embrace and ran her as fast as he could, in case Clark decided to follow, to Oliver's place in Metropolis figuring he wouldn't check for her there. He had her safely in the elevator heading up to Oliver's top floor faster than a blink of the eye. 

"What happened Chloe? Are you okay?" Bart asked placing his hands on Chloe's shoulders. She opened her mouth to reassure him but nothing came out. Her poor brain was still muddling through what she had witnessed.

'Lana was back, Clark was kissing her. She had come back and he was immediately with her again.' It was worse than any scenario her insecurities had every imagined because even though she wasn't a hundred percent positive that Clark was not with her because Lana was not around; she always thought Clark would tell her beforehand that his feelings were not true. She thought their friendship meant that much at the least. And that last thought tore a small sob from her mouth, Bart immediately put his arms around her and his act of kindness released the flood gate of tears as her small frame shook with hurt and sadness.

Oliver looked up from behind his desk when the elevator indicated someone was here, he was greeted with the sight of a distraught Chloe in the arms of Bart.

"Chloe, are you okay, what happened?" Oliver unintentionally echoed Bart's earlier questions. Oliver looked to Bart for answers but he just shrugged his shoulders not having gotten any information out of the blonde. Oliver's voice finally made its way through to Chloe and she forced herself to stop crying. She felt sick, like physically sick and stupid for thinking that Clark loved her and an idiot for loving him and now she was making an even bigger fool of herself, crying like a baby in front of her JLA comrades. She'd never felt so exhausted in her whole life, her head hurt and her eyes cringed from the light. 

"I'm a fool." Chloe rasped out more to herself than to the two concerned men and promptly fainted in Bart's arms. Oliver scooped Chloe up from Bart and headed to his bedroom to set Chloe gently on his bed. Her heart beat scrambled weakly and erratically like an injured animal seeking escape. Whatever had happened, shook her up pretty badly Oliver thought, his mouth unconsciously setting into a grim line. Covering her with a blanket and absently dropping a kiss on her brow, he left her to go interrogate Bart. 

"Dude, I don't know what happened. I went to Clark's to see if he knew anything about Lex in China, I see Chloe running out of the barn looking upset and Clark chasing after her, so I brought her here. I think someone else was in the barn because he was running at normal speed.

"Clark made Chloe cry?" Oliver stated, more in wonder than actual disbelief.

"Alright, I'll handle this. I need you to head to Victor and Ac in China, they finally got a lead on a facility there and I need your super speedy thievery skills to lift the blue prints.

"I'm not leaving Chloe!" Bart growled out, surprised Oliver would even ask him to.

"She'll be okay, I'll take care of her. And I won't let Clark anywhere near her until she is ready. We really need those plans" Oliver reassured Bart placing a brotherly hand on his shoulder. Bart's desire to protect Chloe and his duty to the JLA fought for dominance but in the end, his duty won out and he sighed in defeat and frustration. 

"Take care of her." Bart ordered as he headed towards the elevator. Oliver strode back into his bedroom after Bart left to check on Chloe. She was still sleeping fitfully. 

'What did that dumb farm boy do to you?' Oliver thought as he gazed down at her face. 'Clark doesn't deserve you.' He had been so angry when Clark had started dating Chloe, he had been waiting for enough time to pass from his break-up with Lois to ask her out but then she had started dating Jimmy and then Clark. He couldn't figure out when or why he started having more than friendly feelings towards her, they were just there like they had always been there. But he was a loyal friend and grudgingly accepted their relationship and refrained from ramming a fist into Clark's face every time he saw them together. He forced himself to be content with just having a professional relationship with her not trusting himself to be any friendlier, but if Clark had done something to hurt her, all bets were off.

She stirred under his gaze and her eyes fluttered open. Her lids parted slowly, revealing gorgeous green orbs that always seemed to have hazel fires burning brightly at the centers. He briefly thought he could be happy for the rest of his life if he was fortunate enough to wake up to her eyes every day.

"Hey" Chloe said her voice thick and husky from her emotional day.

"Wanna talk?"

"Not really." Chloe sat up feeling too vulnerable and drew her knees to her chest.

"Clark and I are broken up. And I don't want to see him for awhile. I hate to ask you this but could you help me out with that?"

"I've got a place in Gotham you could hide out in, Clark doesn't know I have a place there."

"Oh, that's not what I meant." Chloe smiled ruefully, "I need to keep busy. I was hoping there was a mission you could send me out on?"

"How does China sound?"

"China sounds nice and far," Chloe said wishing she could be there right then, "I just have to call Perry and wrangle out some leave time from him."

"Don't worry about it, I'll handle Perry. I'll tell them you are doing an interview with me in Star City and you are getting two weeks of an all access pass into the life of Oliver Queen."

"Good cover, way better than the 'I have cancer bit I was working on for him.'" Chloe quirked with a ghost of her former bright smile tweaking her lips.

"Thanks Oliver, I don't know how to thank you enough..."

"You sure you don't want to talk about it" Oliver asked while his hand brushed her hair out of her face.

Chloe flinched not wanting to think about it, but she at least owed Oliver an explanation.

"Lana is alive, and back with Clark" she whispered out, her head bowed down in defeat.

"I'm sorry" he said feeling inadequate in verbage.

"Don't be, my fault for thinking it was real" she said brightly, trying to offset the bitter words.

"Chloe Sullivan this is not your fault" Oliver angrily bit out. 

"He's an idiot and sooner or later he's gonna see that."

"I just want to try to move on." Her voice sounded so lost and it ripped into him.

"No problem, Clark Kent officially does not exist until you are ready. Why don't you go back to sleep while I make arrangements." Oliver tucked her back into the blankets and headed for the door. 

"Oliver, you are a great guy, I hope you know that." Chloe whispered sleepily. Warmth surged through Oliver as he whispered back "Always for you," but Chloe had already slipped into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Clark was starting to feel frantic, after getting rid of Lana he called Chloe so many times he didn't recall the number. He super sped to Metropolis, there was no response and empty after a quick x-ray scan, he checked every room at the Daily Planet and even checked with Lois a half dozen times. What if something had happened to her? Running out of ideas, he started checking every coffee shop near her apartment and the DP hoping for a glimpse of his beautiful blonde girlfriend. Why did Lana have to kiss him, and right when Chloe came in, and why in the world did it take him a minute to pull away? He loved Chloe, he was absolutely sure of that now. He had suffered a moments hesitation when Lana had suddenly appeared. She was alive and that was great but after that kiss, he knew he only cared for her as a friend. Why did he need that kiss to discover that Chloe was the only one for him? And now he couldn't find her to tell her that. He spent the rest of the evening wandering Metropolis hoping to find Chloe and preparing to beg her back to him when he found her.

Oliver glanced at Chloe who was currently working on her third cup of coffee since boarding his jet. She was engrossed in reading over the security infrastructure of Lex's 33.1 building, her hands flying over the keyboard as she typed noted to herself and listing possible weaknesses and additional intel she needed to research later. So intent on her work, she didn't notice Oliver observing her. There was a glint of determination and excitement as she pursued her quarry and her teeth worryied her bottom lip. It was good to see Chloe like her old self again. Oliver briefly imagined soothing her poor abused lip with his mouth but mentally snapped himself out of that thought. 'Chloe does not need you lusting after her right now dirt bag, she needs a friend and that is exactly what he was gonna be' he scolded himself, 'for now' a ghost of a smile touched his lips at the last thought. His phone buzzed in his pocket and made he his way into the other cabin when Clark's name flashed on the screen. He had been preparing himself for this conversation and had to give himself a few pep talks as to why he shouldn't verbally cut Clark down like he so richly deserved.

"Clark" Oliver growled into the phone.

"Oliver what's going on, where's Chloe, do you have guys picking up her car?" Clark's questions rushed out as he glared at the men claiming to work for Oliver Queen trying to drive away with Chloe's car.

"Yes I did order her car to be relocated to her apartment because Chloe is otherwise occupied and will be for awhile."

"Where is she?"

"She requested I not disclose that to you because she does not want you to know, but I assure you, Chloe is just fine."

"What is Chloe busy with? What is Chloe doing? Are you putting her in danger? Why won't she talk to me?"

"Clark I think you know why she does not want to talk to you, you hurt her. And considering you and Chloe are no longer together, I do not see how it is any of your business what she is doing. I will keep her safe."

"We are not broken up!" Clark shouted into the phone almost breaking it in his vehement denial.

"It was a misunderstanding, Lana surprised me. If you could just get her to talk to me, I can explain everything to her and beg her forgiveness."

"I'll relay your message Clark, if she wants to talk to you, I'm sure she will call you. I've got to go now." Oliver clicked off the phone in the middle of Clark firing back more questions intermixed with demands to talk to her. His phone began ringing a few seconds later and Oliver turned his phone off knowing Clark would just keep calling until he picked up again.

"Shit" Oliver exclaimed softly, not looking forward to relaying Clark's message. He briefly entertained the idea of not telling her. 'Yea, that would go over real well. She just got crushed by Clark not being honest with her and you want to start lying to her. Plus Clark would know, he's like the human lie detector or something, not to mention Clark is supposed to be your friend.' Oliver turned and headed back to the other cabin resigned to his task.

"You know Chloe, when I asked you for help on this mission I didn't think you were going to chain yourself to the laptop for the past three hours. Why don't you take a break?" Chloe looked up blinking as if surprised to find another human being there. Grinning sheepishly she stood up and stretched her cramped muscles making her shirt ride up just enough to expose a sliver of her creamy taut stomach. A lightening bolt of desire to kiss her there shot through him.

"I guess I could use a break."

Oliver refocused his Chloe addled brain on the message he was supposed to give.

"I just spoke with Clark." Oliver watched her closely and tensed as her face became guarded and her bright smile dimmed.

"Oh."

"He says it was a misunderstanding, Lana surprised him and he wants to talk to you to beg for forgiveness." Oliver repeated the message through clenched teeth as neutrally as he could muster. Chloe's eyes became shiny with what Oliver suspected were tears but she did not let them fall.

"I know what I saw Oliver. She may have kissed him, but he was definitely kissing her back. I just waited so long for him, the first time I lost him to Lana and for it to happen again, even if he now regrets it..." Chloe shook her head softly, her eyes distant. 

"I know now I'll never quite measure up to Lana Lang, I can't let myself go back to him," Chloe choked out, ducking her head in embarrassment. 

"First of all, you and Lana don't even compare, she's a sweet kid but you are everything a guy wishes for and secondly, you don't have to justify your decisions to me. I support whatever you decide about Clark and if you need me to kick his butt, I'll hunt down some green rocks," Oliver said with a smile, only half-kidding. A watery smile appeared on her soft lips and her stormy eyes cleared up even as a single tear slipped past her guard, unbidden down cheek. Without thinking, Oliver leaned in and kissed her tear away, but he couldn't make himself pull away , her lips being mere inches from his own.

"I'm sorry Chloe" Oliver whispered and his mouth came crashing down on her lips, unable to stay away any longer. She gave a gasp of surprise and he used the opportunity to slip his tongue inside her. She tasted sweet with a hint of coffee and felt like fire in his mouth. He lost himself in her, his hand reaching to tangle itself in her soft hair, gently urging her head closer to him. And for the briefest most ecstatic moment, she responded to him, tiny moans escaping from her throat. He wanted to do nothing but continue to coax those moans out of her as he molded himself against her. That was a mistake. Chloe felt exactly how excited Oliver was and it shocked her out of her daze. She ripped herself away from Oliver and every part of his body screamed at him from the loss of contact.

"I'm sorry Oliver, I'm really needy right now. I think I should just get back to work, focus on the mission." Chloe took a few steps away from him and wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Chloe," Oliver hoarsely pleaded not really knowing what he was asking for.

"No I get it, you were trying to comfort me. I just really need a friend Ollie." An awkward silence descended between them as they both tried to compose themselves. Chloe got there first.

"Guess I should get back to the grind. Lex's facility isn't going to break in itself," she quirked, trying to ease the tension. Chloe retook her seat in front of her laptop staring at the screen. 'Okay that was really weird, but really good.' Her body flushed all over again just thinking about the kiss. "No, focus, you have a job to do. You have to get the team undetected into the building, release all the prisoners, take evidence, destroy the building and write it up for the Daily Planet; get your head in the game. Plus you just broke up with Clark and you are probably really confused!' Chloe gave herself a little shake after her mental scolding and began once again navigating through Lex's security intel.

Oliver viewed Chloe through hooded lids, trying to hide his frustration and disappointment. She just started working like nothing had happened, but she did give herself a little shake. The shake gave him hope that the kiss had affected her somewhat but he squashed that hope quickly. 'Idiot, keep your hormones in check, she said she needs a friend. Oliver settled himself into his seat and forced himself to focus on his business memos that had the magical ability to multiply themselves like bacteria no matter how many he got through in a day. If these memos didn't get his mind off a more demanding member of his body, nothing would.

Clark was miserable. He didn't want to eat, he couldn't sleep worrying about her. And ever since he picked up the picnic basket she had dropped, discovering candles, wine, his favorite pasta and, of all things, massage oil; his mind had been torturing him with all kinds of different scenarios on how that night could have turned out, usually leaving him with an overwhelming need to relieve himself. It had been almost two weeks and he hadn't heard from Chloe or Oliver and every time he spoke to Lois, he got a clipped 'Forget it Smallville, you lost her' and the dial tone. Guess Lois had talked with Chloe. Lana had called him repeatedly until he broke down and called her back. He explained as gently as possible that he was dating Chloe and kissing her had been a mistake that he would not be repeating, ever. His ears had rung for quite awhile afterward from the reverberation of the phone crashing down as she hung up on him. He didn't really care that Lana was hurt or mad right now, he would gladly spend the rest of his life pissing Lana off if Chloe would just forgive him and take him back. He had tried speaking to Bart, Victor and AC to try to wheedle a location out of them but they had all refused to tell him where she was. They assured him she was fine and each gave Clark their own way of showing disapproval for his mistake with Lana. He growled in frustration, tempted to start breaking things in his barn when his heart skipped a beat. Closing his eyes and holding himself still, he blocked out other noises and tried to focus on what had made his heart jump. A slow smile spread over his face when he realized he could hear Chloe. Her laughter still tinkled in his ears as he immediately honed in on her voice and he was in front of the Daily Planet before he knew what he was doing. He briefly debated getting her chocolates, flowers, diamonds, maybe his heart on a silver platter and dismissed each idea knowing she would think the gesture was trite and ripping his heart out would be counter productive since he very much wanted to be alive and with her.

She looked beautiful, he was thrilled to see her smiling, the last time he had seen her, she had looked pretty shattered. She had on a tight grey pencil skirt that showed her curves to perfection and a loose, soft looking creamy top; he just wanted to gather her in his arms and bury himself against her and hopefully she wouldn't mind if he never let go. Laughter still danced in her eyes as she hung up the phone and settled gracefully in her seat behind her desk. Clark softly said her name to get her attention and regretted it as her bright open face looked at him and became shuttered.

"Clark" she responded stiffly. 'Okay, she doesn't like you very much now, just give her the speech before she runs away again' Clark coached himself.

"I'm sorry for kissing Lana. She kissed me and it took me a minute to pull away and I know that was wrong. I guess a part of me needed to find out if I still had feelings for her. I was shocked that she was still alive, but it is crystal clear to me now that you are the love of my life and I'll do anything to get another chance Chloe. Please forgive my insanity, I love you." Looking at him at his most earnest and sincere, Chloe could not stay mad at him.

"Look Clark, I'm sorry I ran away from our problems. I just needed some space to think."

"So did you come to any conclusions after two weeks of thinking?" hoping she would say she forgave him.

"I would like very much for us to be friends again Clark. I really missed you and I understand about Lana but we don't work as anything more. It is gonna take some time and work from both of us but I'm confidant our friendship can get back on track." Now Chloe was hopeful for a positive response. Clark felt like he had been punched in the gut, or at least what he imagined being punched in the gut would feel like without super powers.

"Chloe, please give me another chance, I swear I won't screw it up again. I've been going crazy without you." Clark stepped towards her with the intention of holding her and not letting go until she agreed, but Chloe quickly backed away.

"I'm sorry, I just want us to be friends. You've broken my heart twice and I don't think our friendship could survive a third round."

"Your heart won't have to survive anything, I'll take care of you. I want to be with you and only you."

"I think the lady said no, perhaps you should be on your way unless you would like security to see you out." Lex casually intoned as he strolled closer to them.

"This has nothing to do with you Lex, stay out of it. What are you doing here anyway?" Clark demanded, suspicious of his presence. Lex ignored his question and picked up the phone on Chloe's desk, dialing the extension for the security office. Before the line connected, Chloe disconnected the call.

"Mr. Luthor, that's not necessary. He was just leaving and I really need to get back to work. Clark, I'll talk to you later." Chloe hated playing peacemaker to these two.

"Can I see you after work?"

"I'll call you, I don't know when I'm going to be done," Chloe evaded, unsure if she could handle being alone with him yet. Clark nodded and swallowed his desire to throw Lex through the brick wall and take Chloe as far away from him as possible; reluctantly he left to go wait for her call.

"Mr. Luthor, what can I do for you? Run out of businesses to conquer? People's souls to crush?" Lex smirked enjoying her barbs, their verbal sparring always left him with a desire to find out how well their tongues would spar physically.

"You'll know I've run out when I'm declared emperor of the world, until then my work is never done. I came by to let you know I've pulled your highly imaginative 33.1 story. And you can stop thinking of getting it to another newspaper, your "evidence" has mysteriously disappeared, including your well guarded back up disks. I know you would never try to get an unsubstantiated story printed, that's not your style. Would you like to have dinner with me?" Lex steamrolled innocently, like they were talking about the freaking weather or something equally innocuous. A million things she wanted to say and scream came bubbling to the surface but she tamped them down not wanting to give Lex the satisfaction of a reaction.

"No thank you, I seem to have lost my appetite. If that's all, I should get back work, you know my imagination is always coming up with a new story," Chloe bit out sarcastically.

"You should come to dinner, it concerns 33.1," Lex said mysteriously. Chloe weighed his words, considered interrogating him further but she knew he wouldn't give anything else away until they were at dinner.

"Let's go." Chloe headed out the door grabbing her coat on the way, not even looking back to see if he was following. Outside a limo sat idling at the curb in front of the Daily Planet and the chauffeur smoothly opened the door like he had been expecting her. 'Of all the nerve' Chloe thought of Lex as she slid neatly into the seat.

The ride was quiet, surprisingly Lex had not said a word since getting in, he just stared at her through half-closed eyes. Trying not to show her discomfort, Chloe stared out the window as they sped through Metropolis and thought about Oliver. During their time in Chine together, he had made it very clear he was interested in her but was careful not to pressure her. The team was determined to set aside time every day to take her out and explore China, like they were on a vacation. They all flirted shamelessly with her, they must have had a contest to see who could make her laugh and blush the most. It was unnecessary, but sweet of them to try to boost her self-esteem and she couldn't remember the last time she had so much fun and felt so care-free. She liked Oliver, but she also didn't want to jump into anything. It seemed like every relationship she had ever tried, she was the one that ended up getting burned. She couldn't keep Clark's interest, so she doubted she would have much more success with Star City's most eligible bachelor. But the attraction between them was real, maybe she should try just having a physical relationship. Chloe squirmed in her seat thinking about her and Oliver getting physical. Lex observed the movement and the faint blush that graced her cheeks and scowled knowing full well she wasn't thinking of him. He would fix that soon he promised himself. He let his imagination run rampant, fantasizing about tearing off her clothes and taking her against the plush leather seats. His face gave nothing away of his dirty thoughts as they continued their ride in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The limo pulled up to Diablos and Chloe briefly wondered if the name of the restaurant and Lex's presence were carefully orchestrated by Lex to reinforce his image or if fate was just doing it for him. They were ushered to the hotspot's best table right away while other patrons stared enviously at Lex and sneered at his obviously working class, improperly attired, albeit pretty companion. Chloe laughed to herself when the waiter became very confused upon seeing her sitting at the best seat. Lex ordered wine and some fish dish that Chloe was pretty sure were endangered species for both of them without bothering to look at the menu. If Diablo didn't have it, they would quickly get it. 

"Gee Lex, your psychic ability is getting freakishly good. Thanks for not bothering to ask what I wanted, I like eating things that are working on extinction," Chloe sweetly said. Lex just smirked at her.

"So wanna tell me what I came here for?" The waiter, or whatever pretentious name they called themselves in rich places, came over and poured a small amount of the wine in a glass for Lex to taste. He nodded in approval and dismissed him as he took another sip of the wine, letting the rich burgundy swirl in his mouth.

"I'm willing to shut down my 33.1 facilities..."

"If?" Chloe asked waiting for one hell of a catch. He was wasting her time, their was nothing that she had or could do that was worth him giving up his obsession. What, did he think she had the keys to the kingdom of heaven or something?

"If you marry me?" Her brain was no longer working or she had officially gone insane because she had just heard Lex say he'd trade marriage for 33.1. 

"What? Why? What? You are already married. Me? Have you lost your mind or am I the one taking a mental vacation?"

"Marriage is what I want in exchange for 33.1 because I want you and given our history, I do not delude myself into thinking you would come to me with out persuasion. And as for being already married, I'm not anymore. Lana has already signed the divorce papers since she resurfaced. She was just a tool and I'm thankfully done with her. My sanity and your sanity are still very much intact though we both know what it feels like to be questioned on that count." Chloe was now staring intently into her wine glass as if it would offer the meaning of life, or a least some sense into what was going on. He waited patiently as the minutes ticked by, content to just watch the play of emotions across her face. 

"You want me?...As in sex?" Chloe squeaked out gauchely. 

"Yes" Lex stated simply.

"If I do this and that is a major out of this world if, there would need to be conditions."

"I'm listening."

"No to marriage." Lex scowled deeply at her condition.

"It would be sex and only sex, no commitments and you would have to hand over all your research and the prisoners to be screened medically, you can't just release them back with no place to go and nothing to do."

"I could provide them jobs."

"No, you are to have nothing to with them and should you renege on the deal, it is over between us no muss no fuss and I go back to investigating every move you make. And this cannot be an exclusive relationship, I will not give up my life for you."

"You drive one hell of a bargain Chloe. The non-exclusivity, thinking of running back to Clark Kent?" Lex asked cruelly.

"Not at all and from now on Clark stays out of our conversations, but since you brought him up. Do I make a better tool to hurt him?"

"This is not about Clark, this is about you and me and no one else!" Chloe mulled over his last statement, not believing him in the slightest but after what she had seen in China, she couldn't just blow off this opportunity.

"I'll get back to you in a few days. I'd stay for dinner, but I've lost my appetite; I had Panda for lunch and that fills my stomach's endangered animal quota for today." Chloe stood up and glared at Lex and the dishes being set on the table and walked away. Lex picked up his fork and calmly ate his meal enjoying every bite.

Lex made his way to his bedroom in Metropolis after his satisfying meal. Opening his wardrobe, he tapped the side panel in a secret tattoo and the wardrobe slid silently to the side revealing an entrance to another room. Chloe's face shone brightly back at him from every space on the walls. He'd fallen into lust with her the first time they had met, but Clark had always stood in his way. He thought taking Lana would distract Clark enough so he could seduce Chloe but he never let the blonde out of his sight for long and then she started hating him. He allowed himself to collapse in a chair in front of his favorite picture. She was at Crater Lake in a simple black bikini and the sun was setting behind her making her glow a warm gold. But his favorite thing about the picture was her smile, a mysterious smile tugged at her lips and he desperately wanted to unravel her mystery or at least be on the receiving end of that smile. He grasped a hold of himself imagining her kneeling in front of him with that smile as she helped relieve him with her warm mouth. The prospect of his imagination becoming a reality had him coming within a few hard strokes. He showered and changed quickly and economically, going to bed with Chloe Sullivan that much closer to his grasp and Lex felt almost happy.

"Who's the new face?" Chloe inquired. 

"Batman, the new hero of Gotham decided to join our ranks after some crazy guy tried to gas the whole city." Oliver responded not at all interested in talking about Batman but content to bask in the glory that was Chloe's attention.

"Think he'll let me check out some of his gadgets?" Chloe wondered aloud while Oliver's dirty mind went to Chloe checking out a different kind of Batman's gadget and resisted the urge to throttle the unwitting Bat. Oliver quickly sat down to start the JLA meeting before he gave in to physically removing Batman from Chloe's curious gaze. They always conducted the meetings in a round table discussion, each member contributing anything of importance that had happened or was going to happen and everyone contributed possible solutions. When it got to Chloe's turn, she nervously licked her lips unknowingly causing several members to groan inwardly at the torture of seeing her delicate pink tongue.

"I have something to tell you guys, Batman I don't think this is pertinent to you but it does involve 33.1 and something personal so it is your call whether or not you want to hear this." Batman had been interested in her since Oliver had gone on and on about her investigative skills, ability to hack just about anything and her amazing healing ability. After seeing her, his interest multiplied exponentially and anything personal she was willing to share; he was more than happy to stick around and hear it.

"Lex approached me last night" but before she could finish her sentence the JLA members all burst out questions so rapidly she couldn't even pin point who was saying what.

"Did he hurt you?"

"What did he want?"

"Did he know you were in China?"

"What did he do?"

"I'll kill him!"

"Guys, relax. As you can see I'm in one piece. He had a proposal for me."

"Probably an indecent one." Bart snorted.

Chloe blushed faintly, cleared her throat and said,

"Yes, actually it was indecent. He said he would shut down all his 33.1 facilities if I married him."

"NO!" was the resounding reply from every JLA member, even Batman chimed in on that surprising Chloe. 'Geeze is there anyone that Lex hasn't already pissed off.'

"I wasn't exactly asking your permission guys and I'm not marrying Lex Luthor." The members all let out a sigh of relief.

"But I am considering a relationship of sorts if he hands over all his research and hands all his 'patients' over to us as well as shutting down all the facilities." 

"You can't trust him, you can't believe him!" Oliver shouted at her.

"If he doesn't do it, he doesn't get me and I still get to keep my own life, I can still work with you guys. The good this would do way out weighs the evil, I can't dismiss this lightly."

"Chloe we will get him, we will shut down all his facilities, you don't have to do this." Victor tried to reason.

"He is building facilities faster than we can find them and tear them down."

"We're not letting you do this" AC ground out.

"Again, not asking your permission. You guys saw what he was doing in China. Well, I felt what he was doing to them when I healed those people. I had a stay at a five star hotel when Lex took me compared to what he has done to others. I only felt their pain for a few minutes, but they have been there for weeks, months, maybe years." Tears slid down her anguished face remembering how their pain had racked her body and she couldn't imagine withstanding it for a long period of time over and over again. And she realized she'd already made her decision, she would go to him to set them free. 

"There is nothing we can say to stop you." Batman accurately deduced.

"No, I'm going to do this." Her tone pleaded for understanding but held firm in her decision. Everyone was quiet.

"So, are you gonna take away my super hero decoder ring?" Chloe weakly joked.

"I need to talk to you in private." Oliver demanded.

"Not now, finish your meeting, I'm gonna give you guys some time." Chloe turned on her heel and left, understanding their reaction but hurt by their silence. She was gone before anyone could figure out what to say that wasn't 'please don't do this.' The meeting quickly dispersed, everyone lost in their own thoughts as to what to do or say from this new development. Batman intercepted Oliver's attempt to escape quickly to go hunt down Chloe.

"You can't change her mind. Don't worry, it won't last. Chloe would make any man happy, but Lex will screw it up. He's incapable of allowing himself to stay happy for long." With that Batman exited the secret conference room, leaving Oliver to stew over his mysterious words.

Oliver found himself at Chloe's apartment an hour later. He didn't even know if she was there, he was just hoping. She answered the door looking freshly showered, but her eyes were red like she had done a good deal of crying too. Oliver gathered her up in his arms and hugged her tight, burying his face in her vanilla and honey scented hair. Before he knew it he was kissing her desperately and passionately, trying to tell her physically why she shouldn't go to Lex. She tore herself away from his lips and backed away from him.

"I have to Oliver, I can't be selfish."

"So you are going to give up being with anyone for him?"

"No, he does not have exclusivity over me. I just need you to know, whatever happens between us, won't change what I'm going to do." Oliver spun away and punched the wall, his whole being raging at the unfairness of it all. He looked back at Chloe, she looked so lost and sad, she was too young and innocent for Lex to be playing these kind of games. Wordlessly he picked her up and took her to her bed. He laid her down and molded himself against her prone form, holding onto her like she was going to disappear at any moment.

"Oliver?" Chloe called out hesitantly, confusion evident in her voice.

"Sshh. Just let me have this Chloe, let me just hold you awhile." Chloe finally relaxed in his embrace and soon they were both dreaming, taking comfort in each other's presence.

Chloe woke up slowly, without opening her eyes she knew Oliver had left. She could feel the emptiness. She grumpily glared one eye at her clock willing it to be wrong, but after a minute the clock won and she rolled out of bed. Taking the fastest shower she'd ever had and dressing in record time, she bemoaned the time constraint not allowing time for her morning coffee. Opening the door, she felt herself squashed against a solid wall of hard muscle. 

"Chloe!" Clark exclaimed excitedly, taking their coincidental timing as another sign that they belonged together.

"Clark, what are you doing here? I'm sorry that came out rude, but I have exactly one minute to get to work before Perry gives my desk away to some other flunkie. Can we talk later?" Clark silently handed her a cup of ambrosia, well it was ambrosia to her, coffee made just the way she liked it.

"I could totally start a religion worshipping you right now." Chloe eagerly downed the coffee in mere seconds.

"Wanna lift?"

"Your god status and my worship has officially begun!" Chloe joked with him as she stepped into his arms.

"Lunch today?" Clark asked as they stopped in an empty alley next to the Daily Planet. Chloe was still a little nervous to be around him but he did just save her ass and most importantly fed her coffee.

"Sure, the usual place. Thanks a million Clark." Chloe said giving him a super bright smile as she hurried through the bustling doors. The imaginary force that had been crushing Clark's heart lessened at her smile and caused a goofy grin to appear across his face. 'There is hope' he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chloe seated herself behind her over flowing desk and steeled herself for the pending phone call she had to make. Rifling through her contacts, she found Lex's number and punched the numbers in.

"Mr. Luthor please, this is Chloe Sullivan" Chloe responded automatically to his secretary's greeting.

"Yes, he's been expecting your call, one moment please." 'Bastard knew I was gonna say yes' Chloe fumed.

"Chloe" Lex greeted warmly.

"You have a deal Lex, I want a list of all your locations and if my sources confirm you've begun to close shop by the end of the day, I'll meet you wherever you want tonight."

"How about I pick you up for dinner?"

"No I'll drive myself, and no dinner, this is strictly business." What did he think this was, a date or something?

"As you wish, meet me at my apartment in Metropolis at 7."

"Fine." Chloe hung up the with out saying goodbye finding herself unable to keep the tremble out of her voice any longer. 'You can do this' Chloe mentally pepped herself 'think of all the people who need help.' She blew her hair out of her face and put the finishing touches on her Oliver Queen article. Impulsively she printed out her 33.1 article as well as the Queen puff piece. Pulling a sticky note from the giant pad, she wrote 'something my imagination came up with' on it, stuck it on her 33.1 article and handed both articles to a runner for Perry's office. The runner came back ten minutes later and handed a note to Chloe. 'I'm keeping your imagination. Get your butt over to Belle Reeve a certain Gotham criminal is being transported there by the black bat for a secondary evaluation.' Adrenaline immediately surged through Chloe, she couldn't believe Perry had given her this scoop and her instincts told her something big was definitely going to happen.

Chloe arrived at Belle Reeve to find cops crawling everywhere. They had set up a perimeter around the outside of the wrought iron gates and were all anxiously staring at the hospital.

"For the benefit of the bat with bite, there will be a show tonight at Belle Reeve gate. Don't be late. And should you choose to interfere, I've got some lovely hostages here, to kill and maim. And you'd be to blame. So stay right there and take a seat, soon I'll perform my next big feat. Have a good time, it'll be sublime." The words blared over creepy carnival music in an oddly peppy tone. The Joker was certainly no poet. 'I gotta get in there, he's probably already hurt people' Chloe frantically racked her brain for a solution only to have her answer come bursting out of the front doors.

"Joker wants a doctor, now!" a kid dressed in street punk clothes screamed at the police, he was holding a sobbing nurse by her throat his gun trained at her temple. Five other henchmen came out with him three of them holding other hostages.

"Give us a doctor, you get four hostages. Don't give us a doctor and you get four dead hostages!"

"I'm a doctor!" Chloe screamed out to be heard over the bustle of this new development.

"Me right here, I'll go," Chloe shoved her way to the front gate, not giving anyone else a chance to volunteer.

"Miss you don't know what you're volunteering."

"You want four dead hostages?" she reminded him fiercely. The commander paused and nodded his head in consent.

"Back your people up from the gate. No tricks, you hear?!" The punk gave the nurse to one of the other henchmen and aimed his gun on Chloe. Chloe put her hands up and slowly crossed the gate as the other hostages fled through to the outside of the gate. The doors clanged shut behind her as she was roughly hauled by the back of her head inside the building. 'Mission accomplished Chloe, did you happen to come up with a plan of action once you were inside the lion's den' she berated herself. One very uncomfortable elevator ride full of suggestive comments and leering, three turns through endless hallways later and they arrived face to face with the Joker. He was laying on the floor surrounded by his goons, blood pooling beneath him.

"If I die, we all die." He rasped out evilly, glancing at the punk kid who pulled out a black box that looked like a detonation device. 'Well there goes my idea of letting the twisted guy bleed out.'

"I sort of have to be able to touch him to save him." She glared at his guys blocking her way. They cautiously stepped away to make a path and Chloe knelt down beside him. Her eyes searched for the cause of bleeding and found one wicked looking bat shaped disk protruding out of his stomach.

"I have to pull this out." The Joker nodded, gritting his teeth in anticipation. Chloe grasped the disc gingerly and pulled it loose while the Joker half laughed and half cried maniacally in her ear. She took hold of his wound and closed her eyes, the goons were too shocked in awe and wonder when her whole body started to glow to question what she was doing. A few seconds later she gasped in pain and gritted her own teeth to ride out her newly transfered wound.

"Well, that was something" the Joker remarked as he sat up to stare at the pained girl that had healed him. He felt great, like he had never been hurt in the first place and he had made an important discovery, he was not going to let her go now.

"I think you may know the menace that injured me in the first place miss, you super heroes do tend to stick together. Let's see if we can draw him out." He picked up the faint girl and danced with her out of the office into the hallway.

"Oh Batman, I think I have something you want. Beautiful blonde with extraordinary healing abilities, come out and play with us." He glanced down at Chloe still struggling to regain her full strength.

"Or maybe not, I wouldn't mind if I just played with her for awhile." The Joker waggled his exaggerated eyebrows suggestively and swooped his head down to plant a kiss on Chloe's lips. Before his lips landed, an explosion shook the building. He looked behind him to see the office where he had come from filled with smoke and fire; parts of his minions, who had idiotically all piled into the room when he was injured, strewn about.

"I don't suppose you can heal that?" He giggled insanely at Chloe.

"Let her go" Batman growled out as he seemingly materialized out of thin air next to them.

"Now now Batman, I don't like to share my toys and I've just gotten this one, maybe when I'm done you can have her, if there is anything left of her to have," he giggled again.

"My god, do you ever hear yourself talking? Can you just kill me now and get it over with to spare me your cheesy drabble." Chloe snapped, feeling well enough to provide some distractionary banter. The Joker's sadistic smile broke as he glared at his new toy that he preferred more when she had been silent. The Bat swooped in and pushed her to the side as he engaged the Joker in a fight. He laughed even as he was getting kicked and punched all over by Batman. When Batman got in close after Joker landed in a heap on the floor, the trickster snaked his head up and kissed Batman full on the lips. Dragging himself up he waved at Chloe.

"Be seeing you later" he promised and jumped out the window. Chloe rushed to Batman's side as his lips started bleeding, his mask was being eaten away by some invisible force along with his flesh. Horrified Chloe touched his face ignoring the pain as her flesh began to be stripped from the contact and concentrated on healing and killing whatever was causing this. Everything went black.

Chloe groggily woke up, her skin itching like crazy. She found herself on a strange couch with a fire blazing in front of it. Her flesh felt unnaturally hot and Chloe got up gingerly away from the heat. Everything still hurt as her skin adjusted to the contact from her clothes and the floor, she must have had to regenerate quite a bit of skin for so much to feel new and overly sensitive.

"How long was I out?" Chloe asked the shadow in the corner. Bruce was startled, she hadn't even looked over to him but she knew he was there.

"Miss. Sullivan, Batman brought you to me an hour ago." Chloe frowned, her recovery time was a little slower than she had come to expect.

"I'm not stupid Mr. Wayne, I'm somehow in your presence after being with Batman who has unlimited funding for gadgets and a vendetta against criminals. I wonder who else has that, oh yea, Bruce Wayne has unlimited funding and a rightful vendetta against criminals. Don't insult me by lying, I did after all save your life." He considered spinning another lie, but knew his chances were nil in getting her to believe it.

"What is the time?" Bruce's head spun, this girl changed track so randomly.

"Almost noon."

"Crap! Thanks for looking out for me while I rested, I gotta run." Bruce stood up from his seat, confused and not at all ready to let her out of his sight.

"I think you should rest more."

"And I think I know me and what I need better than you so let's leave on a friendly note instead of irritating big brother."

"I most certainly am not and have no wish to be your brother" Bruce ground out, shuddering at the thought of them having blood ties. He had not been having brotherly thoughts as he watched her sleeping for the past hour.

"Sorry the thought of sharing blood repulses you Mr. Wayne but I do need to leave now and unless you are planning to keep me here against my will, I suggest you hand over my purse and coat." Bruce silently handed Chloe her belongings, feeling very put in his place by this tiny spitfire.

"Thank you for what you did."

"Well just call us even, I looked out for you, you looked out for me."

"I think I still owe you one, since you saved my life while I just looked over you while you healed yourself."

"Call it what you want." Chloe headed for the door angry for some inexplicable reason she couldn't pinpoint. She headed outside without a backwards glance to him leaving Bruce wondering what he had done to piss her off so much in the two minutes she had been awake in his presence.

Clark was starting to feel anxious. No way would Chloe stand him up without calling and she was officially 15 minutes late.

"Sorry Clark" Chloe exclaimed to get his attention, he had been so busy thinking about Chloe he hadn't seen her walk right up to him. Clark broke out into a big grin and swept her up into a hug, he reluctantly let her go after she started pulling away. The waitress sat them at a table and brought over coffee because that what they always got, and didn't even bother taking their order because they always split a turkey sandwich and each had a cup of the soup of the day.

"Anything wrong?" Clark asked knowing Chloe's penchant for getting into trouble.

"Nope, had to do a bit of super healing but I'm fine and everyone else is fine and I don't really want to talk about it."

"Chloe, we still don't know what your powers do to you. You have to stop, what if you don't recover one day?"

"Well that day is not today, and it isn't your call when or on whom I use my powers. It's not even my call, I have to help those that I can." Clark mulled her words over in his head, she always astonished him how selfless she could be.

"I'm sorry, you're right. I just worry about you, I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

"You'd survive Clark, you have the two times I've died before." Chloe joked with a wink trying to lighten the serious mood.

"Chloe the last time, I felt like I was gonna lose it. I felt like giving up on everything, you're heartbeat brought me back to life and everything that is important."

"The world needs you Clark, don't let our friendship stand in the way of your future. You are too important to mankind to give up in this world. You are their hero, they just don't know it yet. Show everyone who you are and I know they will love you as much as I do." Chloe softly said to him, conveying her rock solid belief that he meant for more than dealing with crazies in Smallville. A warm flush spread through Clark and he let the subject of losing her drop. Her faith in him only strengthened his vow to never let anyone, not even death, take her away from him again. The rest of lunch passed smoothly, topics of conversation bounding naturally from Smallville to Metropolis and everything in between. Chloe was a bit surprised that Lana had not been brought up, she had prepared herself to listen to whatever new angst they had going on, but Clark had not mentioned her. She was also quietly dreading having to tell him about the deal with Lex. There was a comfortable lull in conversation as they were finishing their after lunch coffees so Chloe seized it.

"I'm going to have a 'relationship' with Lex to get him to shut down his 33.1 facilities." The poor coffee cup exploded into dust as the remnants of coffee dribbled down his fist. Chloe diligently wiped up the mess avoiding Clark's gaze and feeling inexplicably guilty.

"I suppose that was his idea?" Clark asked in a grave and sad voice.

"Well he wanted wife number four but I bargained him down." A faint trace of amusement tried desperately to stay in her voice as she shriveled under his regard. The expression in his eyes pierced something in her soul, a part of him that she kept in her heart cried out in pain.

"I swear Clark I'm not doing this to hurt you. We can help so many people and the JLA can finally focus on other evils." Chloe's eyes begged him to see her reasoning and to not judge her for it.

"I understand Chloe."

"Do you?"

"You must do what you can to help, its in your nature. It is time I do the same" Clark stated firmly as he got up and with one last unreadable look at Chloe, walked away from the table. Oddly, Chloe felt like Clark had just broken her heart again and as he walked away she knew he was walking away from more than just the table. She sobbed quietly in the booth when she realized her relationship with Clark would never be the same again.

Clark was outwardly calm as he walked sedately into a deserted alley. Once there he sped up and headed north. He knew he was in shock, his mind reeling from what Chloe was going to do. But he also knew no amount of arguing was going to change her opinion and locking her up somewhere would be useless. She would find a way out and then be really pissed off. He had no power to help, the heroes had failed to find a solution to 33.1 other than taking them on one at a time. Chloe had the power and she was going to sacrifice herself for it. It tore him apart that he could not save her from this, but he was not ready.

He looked around the strangely familiar crystal fortress that he had always avoided.

"Jor-El," Clark yelled "I have come to fulfill my destiny. I am ready." It was time he stepped up and became the hero Chloe believed him to be. He wold do his training and come back strong enough to take on Lex and any evil that sought to use and abuse Chloe; he would never be this helpless again.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone, I'm glad you are enjoying my story thus far. But I have to warn you, this chapter contains a very hard theme and may upset people. There is violent sex in this one so please, please don't read this if that would upset you in anyway. I in no way want to offend anyone.

Chapter Five

Chloe walked slowly back to the Daily Planet, giving herself time to regain her composure. Her slow, faltering steps soon turned into a rapid purposeful pace as her sadness turned to bitterness. How many times had she had to wait around to be forgiven by the almighty Clark Kent, but any time he screwed up she had been right there giving him understanding and friendship. Ok so maybe this last bout with Lana had taken a while but give a girl a break, how many times can one get their heart stomped on before it shatters? No, Clark can think whatever terrible things he wants about her; she was done trying. She reached her desk and quickly lost herself in her work, writing up the Belle Reeve story. She was in the process of proofreading when a thought struck her. She wrote about heroes but never about herself, she left herself out of the story entirely any time she wrote up a heroic mission or deed done by the JLA. It wouldn't be ethical to write about myself anyway, would it? When she wrote the JLA articles though, she automatically took herself out of the picture, like she wasn't even there in the first place. Why did she do that? 'Because you're not really there,' a dark voice inside her answered. 'Because you are a helpless wimp who often gets thrown to the side or winds up needing rescuing by the real heroes. You do nothing but heal the aftermath, close up wounds that wouldn't be there in the first place if you knew how to be a hero.' Earlier today she had gotten thrown aside like a doll and as she struggled to regain her feet, Batman had been hurt badly. What was she thinking even going in there? She didn't know how to fight and she just wound up as something Batman had to take care of, she distracted him from taking down the Joker. He would probably be in custody had she not interfered. She had no business being in the JLA. No that's not right either, she could help people, she knew that, it was just time she stopped relying on her brains so much and start working on getting some physical skill.

Satisfied with her conclusion, she returned her attention to her article knowing no matter how much she proofread the damn thing it would be returned to her bleeding out red sharpie marker, Perry's weapon of choice. The rest of the day was spent tracking Lex's actions through her sources and a little hacking on her part. It appeared as though he was really following through, Chloe had almost been hopeful that Lex would not keep his word and she wouldn't have to go through with it. Her new message icon dinged at her, Lex wrote "Your checkups are unnecessary, the patient files will be delivered soon." Five minutes later her office was being filled with boxes of files. 'Damn him.' Chloe talked to the delivery couriers and got them to take the boxes to a warehouse set up by the JLA that stored equipment and gear. The warehouse was no secret so she wasn't worried that Lex would find it, she and Victor had personally wired the building for security and no one had been able to breach it yet. Her hand started to automatically dial Oliver's number to let him know about the delivery, but she stopped herself on the fourth number and called Bart instead.

"Hey Bart" Chloe greeted when he picked up. All of a sudden Chloe was in a wind tunnel.

"Bart I only needed to tell you something, you didn't have to come all the way here," she protested his presence as she hung up her phone.

"You don't have to pretend with me, I know you just wanted to see me" he grinned back at her.

"I just wanted the JLA to know that the files from 33.1 are being delivered to the warehouse now." Bart's smile slipped a little.

"Now that business is out of the way, how about some dinner?" Bart asked regaining his bright disposition.

"I can't tonight" Chloe replied softly not meeting him his eyes. He gave he a measured hurt look as he realized who she was going to be with tonight and left without a word. 'And the hits just keep coming' Chloe mused to herself, feeling battered from all sides.

Chloe stepped into the ultra modern Metropolis Grande and she was ushered to his suite without saying a word to anyone. What, did they keep photos on file of all of Lex's mistresses? The elevator opened to his apartment and she took one last bracing breath before stepping into his lair. She padded cautiously further in and saw his frame straight ahead looking into his fireplace. Lex relaxed his tense body when he heard her footsteps.

"I didn't think you would come." Chloe stayed silent wondering why he hadn't turned to face her yet. A surge of anger flew through her, after everything that had happened and Lex putting her in this terrible position and now he wanted to toy with her?

"So are we going to do this or what?" She used the coldest most flippant tone she could muster, wanting to make him as angry as she was. He spun around and was on her faster than she thought Lex was capable of moving.

"As you wish" Lex hissed out and then crashed his mouth down to hers. His kiss was rough and dominating in a 'take no prisoners' kind of way. Lips, teeth and tongue grinding against hers, his hard body propelling her backwards. Her back slammed into the wall knocking the breath out of her and he pinned her there while his mouth and hands ravaged every inch of her. Lex tore at her clothes, not caring if they ripped off, he wanted to hurt her as much as she had hurt him. He had tried to be her friend, he had tried to be a stranger, he had tried to kill her, to threaten her, to be her enemy; anything to get her out of his heart. But she always remained inside him while she kept her heart safely from his grasp. His hands bruised her in a too tight grip and his teeth left careless marks everywhere they traveled on her delicate skin. He quickly undid his pants and slammed himself into her before his boxer briefs even hit the ground. Her body tightened from the shock and pain; he cared but he hated that he cared, it only made him angrier. He thrust himself furiously in her, seeking to punish her, to punish himself, he didn't know anymore. He was lost in his darkness and the sensation of possessing Chloe and could find no way out. Lex had no idea how long he stood there pounding into her against the wall, only coming back to himself when he felt his body tighten, her name ripped hoarsely from his throat and a torrid release shot through him into her. Lex tore himself away from her, disgusted with himself and sank to his knees exhausted. Chloe slid down weakly on the wall, shocked and beaten from the intrusion she had consented to. He made himself look at the damage he had done; taking in her pained glassy eyes, her swollen bleeding lips, bruises already showing up against her fair skin and stopped breathing when he saw the blood trailing generously down her legs. In that moment, Lex knew he was an evil man and wished for someone to stop him before he could hurt her anymore. He scooped her up in his arms, his heart cracking when she flinched from his touch even though he knew it was less then what he deserved. He carried her into the bathroom and ran a bath, gently settling her in and washing her as if she was made of glass. And as much as he hated himself for how brutal he had been, he knew he could not give her up. He was too selfish, too greedy, had loved her too long and had embraced his own darkness too much to ever let her go. Chloe regained some color and her senses under Lex's tender ministrations.

"You don't have to do that" Chloe whispered.

"Yes I do" Lex replied firmly

"You didn't take my virginity," the washcloth stilled momentarily, "if that's what you're worried about." She didn't know why she lied to him, there was just something in his eyes and she felt sorry for him, he seemed trapped in his own twisted world.

"Thank you" Lex said as he looked her straight in the eyes. She couldn't tell if he was saying thank you for telling him or if he knew she was lying and saying thank you for that. He probably had taken many virgins before and knew she had been one, but she didn't ask him what he meant. He pulled the plug out of the bath and lifted her out with a towel.

"Lex, I'm not sleeping here" Chloe exclaimed when she found herself being carried into his bedroom.

"Too bad," he responded to her protest, "you will only hurt yourself more if you try to walk now, you need to heal. Besides, how far are you going to get in a towel?" Chloe considered this and decided to drop it, she would make her escape once she had feeling in her legs again. Lex climbed in gingerly next to her and an awkward silence blanketed them.

"I'm sorry," Lex choked out.

"Sorry enough to stop?"

"No" he said in a whisper, hating that he couldn't say yes.

"Oddly, it was almost cathartic for the past few days I've had." Chloe surprised herself with her words, not knowing if they were true or not and very uncomfortable with the slight desire in her to comfort Lex's obvious self-loathing. She rolled over to her side facing away from him, willing her empathy to go away and hoped Lex would just stop talking. She felt his cold hand reach tentatively for her back, and splay itself flat against her shoulder blade. They both slipped into sleep at that standoff, Lex's hand begging acknowledgement and Chloe's back refusing.

Chloe woke up slowly, surprised to find herself nose to nose with Lex, their limbs tangled together. She extricated herself from him slowly, careful not to wake him. She grabbed his discarded pants and shirt and put them on and hunted down the scraps of her clothing to shove into her purse. She took one final look in the room where Lex had consummated the contract, her eyes unconsciously avoiding the drops of blood on the carpet, and left. She felt incredibly sore between her legs and wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and sleep for the rest of the weekend. Stepping outside, her body did a double take when she discovered Bart loitering outside. Before she could express her surprise, he wrapped her up in his arms and sped her to her own bed. He tried to think of something to say but came up blank, he could see the change, the loss of innocence in her eyes and it tore him apart. He looked at her as solemnly as she had ever seen him, sadness threatening to overwhelm him and then took off; unable to withstand the shadow of Lex Luthor clinging to her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

ONE YEAR LATER...

Chloe woke up in Lex's bed and found him staring at her like her did every morning she spent with him. A few months ago she started staying the whole night with him, not really examining why.

"You know, some people would find this creepy Mr. Luthor," she teased, cheekily referencing his stare. Lex leaned in to kiss her.

"I don't care," he responded and pulled her in closer for the usual morning sex romp.

"Sorry Lex, no time for that, I gotta head out to the Daily Planet." Lex groaned against her breast, urging her to stay; but Chloe had made it out of the basement to the bull pen ten months ago and she was determined to continue her rise to the top. When Chloe had first received notice of her promotion to the bull pen, she had suspected Lex's hand in it. But when she confronted Perry about it, he bellowed back that had he been forced to promote her, he would have zero problem congratulating her for sleeping her way to the top. She believed him.

Chloe started for her desk only to find it very empty. Where was her stuff, her computer, her everything? She started opening drawers in the hope of something being left and discovered a note in the top right. "You've made junior staff, go find your office. Don't make me regret this. -Perry" 'Well that was sweet, almost brought tears to my eyes' Chloe thought sarcastically and went to hunt for her new office. Not finding it half and hour later after much searching and interrogation, Chloe gave an exasperated sigh and headed for the roof. She was going there more and more often, attracted by the solitude and freedom it gave her to see the city spread out below. So much had changed, all her friends had abandoned her. She had not seen Clark since their lunch a year ago, he just disappeared with no word to anyone and Chloe had not pursued the mystery. JLA was a bust when the first few meetings after her first night with Lex began tense and ended in shouting matches. Oliver had not contacted her since she had made the mistake of telling him she thought Lex could be saved from his own evil. Lois had run off to follow in her father's footsteps as an officer in the army. She was a first lieutenant and enjoyed those of the enlisted that made the mistake of calling her 'butter bar,' a derogatory term used for the beginners rank. Safe to say no one ever made that mistake twice. Lana also ran off, back to Paris. She emailed Chloe once in awhile, she seemed much happier there, she was anonymous and free to reinvent herself. No Clark or Lex to pigeon hole her into a box and Chloe was genuinely happy for her but privately saddened for losing another person, even if they had never really been friends to begin with. Chloe climbed expertly to the top of the spinning globe, sitting on the stationary part at the very tip, She let one leg dangle down and had the other drawn up against her body, her head resting on her knee letting life defeat her for a few moments.

She stood up swiftly and whirled on one leg to send a side kick behind her. Her foot stopped within an inch of connecting to the familiar face, he had made no move to block her.

"Chloe, it's me" the stranger clarified.

"I know" she retorted simply, "The name is Lane, Lois Lane."

"I heard about that."

"Nothing like publishing proof of a mob bosses' connection to several murders gets your identity changed quicker," she quirked back to him.

"Not sure I like the hair, I liked your blonde. Do you think you could put your foot down now?"

"Fashion judgements coming from the man in tights? And I don't recall asking your opinion on my hair." Chloe pulled her foot back effortlessly, she jumped off the ledge, slide half way done the globe and landed without a sound on the roof top. Clark was delayed by surprise and only reached her after she made her landing.

"You could have really hurt yourself Chlo." His alarmed boy scout expression echoing his sentiment.

"Not likely and the name is Lane, aren't you supposed to have super hearing? My best friend used to call me Chlo, you do not have that privilege." She headed for the door without a backwards glance.

"Your office is on the third floor, first room in the west hallway...I missed you," Clark said softly from a distance.

"I missed my best friend, still do" she whispered back without turning and slipped through the door.

'So he's back, in a cape no less, and apparently he mastered that whole flying thing.' Part of her was thrilled that he was okay, but it still hurt that he had left for so long with no word. And he was different, a stranger; so was she in a way. Her thoughts churned in turmoil as located her office, right where Clark had told her. She stood in front of her desk, taking in the office. Glee filling her as she spun around her new home until she spotted Perry's scrawl on the desk.

"Shit" Chloe said out loud after reading Perry's assignment. 'Lane, I expect you to be there. Don't think just because you have your own office now that you get out of these things. -Perry' the note read. Clipped to the loving note was an invitation to Wayne Manor for a charity ball tonight. Typical Perry to spring this one her last minute so she couldn't argue her way out of it. She firmly pushed Clark's return to the back of her head and got to work researching Bruce Wayne's latest activities. Several hours later, Chloe was interrupted by her email indicating new mail.

"Lane, leave now to get ready." Chloe shot back an email to Perry asking him if he was aware of his micromanaging problem and then turned everything off to go home anyway. Just because he was right doesn't mean she had to acknowledge it.

_I'm holding on your rope,_

_Got me ten feet off the ground_

Chloe stepped through the massive front doors, she stopped at the entrance to the ballroom to adjust her shoe that seemed determined to escape her foot.

_I'm hearing what you say but I just can't make a sound_

_You tell me that you need me_

_Then you go and cut me down, but wait_

_You tell me that you're sorry_

_Didn't think I'd turn around, and say..._

Oliver and Bruce stopped talking business when they saw her enter, she was a picture of grace and perfection. Draped in a black silk dress that begged to be unwrapped and glowing in a way that was uniquely Chloe. Neither made excuses for the lull in conversation, too wrapped up in their own thoughts as the song echoed their sentiments.

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

Clark turned and saw her walking down the steps of the ballroom, his breath caught in his throat. His whole body came alive in her presence, he would have given anything for a chance to make up with her.

_I'd take another chance, take a fall_

_Take a shot for you_

_And I need you like a heart needs a beat_

_But it's nothing new_

_I loved you with a fire red-_

_Now it's turning blue, and you say..._

_"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you_

_But I'm afraid..._

Lex was surprised to see her there, she hadn't told him she would be attending; but there were a lot of things she didn't tell him. Despite her finally staying full nights with him, they were few and far between. There was something about her that he could never touch, that she kept separated from him. Since the first night he had never demanded sex from her again, he took her out but always let her go with a kiss. It took months for her to make her way back to his bedroom and he hoped it was because she wanted to, not because of his deal. But at the same time he was afraid to tell her that, in case she chose to leave him.

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_It's too late to apologize, yeah_

_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah-_

_I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground..._

The end of the song seemed to lift the trance of the four men and they turned back to their small talk keeping one eye the blonde.

Chloe was oblivious of the spell she had unwittingly cast and she weaved through the crowd looking for any familiar faces.

Lex was going to wait patiently until she saw him and came over to him, but she didn't seem to be aware of his presence and was growing frustrated. 'Patience never was one of my virtues' he smiled to himself and made a beeline for her.

Oliver watched as Lex slipped his hand into hers and led her to the dance floor. Lex drew her against him as close as possible; 'was the guy going to have his way with her right there?' Oliver raged inside. He was looking at her with barely concealed lust while Chloe looked uncomfortable yet somehow natural in his grip and just as Oliver decided to go rescue her, Bruce beat him to it. Oliver wondered how many people he had to kill to get to Chloe, but decided to grit his teeth in frustration and wait for a moment to get Chloe alone.

"I asked you for a dance, not for you to interview me," Bruce teasingly remarked.

"Just say the word and I'll find a new partner," Chloe teased back, not at all embarrassed by the barrage of questions she had been asking about his latest business deals. Bruce tightened his hold on her in response.

"No, I'm quite happy where I am." Chloe blushed slightly and decided to relent to his request for a change in topic.

"How is everything else, off the record?"

"Pretty well, Alfred misses you, thinks the JLA should be disbanded."

"Why is that?"

"Something about not being able to hold onto one its most valuable members." Chloe laughed not realizing Bruce was being serious.

"Seriously, why did you leave the JLA?"

"Not much was getting accomplished with me there," Chloe shrugged her shoulders trying shake off the tension from the turn in conversation.

"Not much is getting accomplished now. Victor and AC blame Oliver for your absence, Bart is becoming more and more reckless and Oliver is wallowing in self-pity."

"I don't have any answers for you Bruce. When they are ready to accept my life and my decisions; then I'm more than happy to rejoin their ranks. And I don't want to talk about this anymore." Bruce instantly began making fun of the snooty rich attendees and had Chloe in fits of giggles for the rest of the dance. Oliver made a beeline for her as he watched Bruce return to his hosting duties.

"Lois," Oliver greeted.

"Good evening Oliver," Chloe responded stiffly.

"May I have this dance?"

"Actually I just finished one and I'm not quite up for another," Chloe lied, not wanting to be in such close proximity to the man who had ignored her for a year.

"How have you been?" Oliver was either not getting her hint that she wanted to be left alone or he was ignoring it.

"Oh you know, exposed a criminal and had to change my identity. Nothing too exciting." She was trying to subtlety remind him that he had not been around for those significant events as her thoughts swirled, confused as to why he suddenly wanted to talk to her.

"My you've been busy. Doing all that and you still have time to whore yourself out to Lex Luthor?" The words slipped out of his mouth like bitter vomit and he knew there was no taking them back when her face flashed in pain before her mask slipped back on. He hadn't realized how angry he still was, angry that she was with Lex, angry that she was so cold and distant, angry that she wasn't by his side as she should have been for the past year. Chloe casually lifted her wine glass and dumped the cold contents onto his head.

"The day you get to make judgements on my life and I listen has long passed Mr. Queen." With that, she walked away from him, back straight and head held high; ignoring the stares and whispers around her. She walked blindly until she found herself in an empty hallway and there she allowed her shoulders to sag and head bow down as her tears coursed freely down her face. Fine tremors ran through her body while her mind replayed Oliver's words. She was angry and humiliated by his words but the worst part was she felt the truth behind them.

She started when a throat cleared behind her and she swiftly turned around to see Clark with a handkerchief in his hand. She turned back away, another wave of embarrassment increasing her anguish.

"You never have to hide yourself from me." Clark drew her against his shoulder and placed the cloth in her hand. The act of kindness kicked Chloe out of her funk and she dried her tears.

"Clark, always rescuing me! You know it makes it very difficult to stay angry with you," Chloe exclaimed in appreciation and self-deprication.

"Chlo, I didn't think I would be gone so long, I'm sorry. I completed my training with Jor-El." Clark eyes begged that she understand his absence and abandonment.

"Hence the new tights," Chloe smiled, "I'm really happy for you Clark and I'm very proud. Sorry I was a jerk earlier, you caught me at a weird moment. I guess I owe you a proper greeting." She stood up on her tip toes and threw her arms around Clark in a welcome home hug they had both been wanting. Clark tensed, partly over what he was hearing and partly over having to end his reunion hug. It felt so good to have her in his arms again.

"The ball is being robbed," Clark said as he let her go. He turned trying to determine how many robbers there were.

"I think I hear three of them. Chloe I have to go, but only if you promise we will talk later," Clark pleaded as he swiftly turned around only to find himself talking to an empty hallway. Chloe had disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Bruce held his arms up, palms facing outward to the crazed man. The man that identified himself as the Riddler was waving a shiny weapon that resembled a gun on steroids.

"Whatever you want, whatever you need, we can work this out just you and me."

"Oh Brucie," the Riddler swiped the air with his hand whimsically, "let's not play with my emotions. I'm in a very fragile state right now." He sniffed dramatically, even managing to squeeze out a single tear.

"Where was all this love when I just wanted a little respect, a teensy bit of recognition for my brilliance." The psycho carelessly waved the weapon around and landed its aim at Bruce. He pulled the trigger with no warning, intent on taking out his left leg. Superman sped to him only to find his way blocked by a small bundle that dropped from the ceiling to land directly in front of Bruce. The bundle recoiled slightly from the impact as the bullet hit it. The bundle unfolded gracefully to reveal the shape of a woman in a skin tight white suit complete with knee high white boots and white gloves. Her red hair shaped in a sleek bob, shorter in the back and longer in the front obscured most of her face and black wrap around shades obscured the rest of it. Gasps of wonder and surprise erupted as the crowd realized the tiny woman had just dropped 60 feet from the chandelier above and had been shot but was standing like the bone crushing events had never occurred.

"Seraphina!" The Riddler hissed out.

"I've read about you in the papers. Don't you think the title is a little, oh I don't know, extravagant? I mean really, God's highest angels, that's what you think of yourself?" She stayed silent and still.

"What are you doing here anyway? You are the darling of Metropolis, Gotham is my playground!" She swayed seductively towards him, his eyes following the motion of her hips, to be honest everyone was following the motion of her hips. He raised his weapon at her chest and trembled slightly when the action did not deter her movement. She reached one harmless hand to caress his cheek.

"The name," she whispered in his ear, "means the burning one." The Riddler gaped at her audacity right before clutching his head in pain. He fell to the floor screaming for help, his whole body felt like it was on fire starting from the inside. He gibberishly asked for God, and the devil and any powers that be to save him from this torment he had never known was possible. The fearsomely flamboyant man turned into a pitiful ball of flesh in a matter of seconds whose cries of agony made the most stoic of men shiver and turn away.

While everyone had been distracted by Seraphina's appearance, Superman had quickly and quietly taken out the two other armed men helping Riddler along with the two he found parked outside in the getaway car. Seraphina knelt next to the Riddler and touched him again, giving him the relief he had begged for. The pain she had given him coursed through her briefly though she gave no outward indication of it. Reaching into her left sleeve she pulled out a long, thin flat piece of plastic that had two holes in the center and zip cuffed his hands behind his back.

"That pain," she gently explained to him as she reached out and smoothed his brow, ignoring his attempt to avoid her touch, "is a small taste of what I can do. Think of me before you think of hurting another. Remember my kindness in giving you only a taste; I will never be this kind again." Expertly she disassembled his weapon and left the parts on his chest while he whimpered in fear. She turned and despite everyone's best efforts to track her, weaved her way through the crowd and disappeared.

Oliver was torn. He desperately wanted to follow the woman and ask her to join the JLA. She made her debut in Metropolis when she found the mob boss that had gone into hiding after killing Chloe Sullivan a few months back. When she turned him into the police, all he could blubber about was 'the burning' and she was henceforth dubbed 'Seraphina.' But he couldn't leave without making sure Chloe was okay. Where was she?

Lex was frantic, he couldn't find Chloe anywhere. He had his personal bodyguards scouring the crowd for the her for the past half hour but they had yet to locate her. Running a hand distractedly over his scalp, he pulled out his phone as it buzzed to let him he had a message. 'Left early, very tired. Talk later.' It was from Chloe, sharp bolts ran through his body even as relief coursed through him. She had left without him. She didn't need him, want him or love him. Part of him had hoped with a child's nativity that she would grow to love him or at least like him, but she hadn't. Why couldn't he let her go?

Superman changed quickly back into Clark Kent and went to check in with Bruce and Oliver. They were both trying to find Chloe so he told them she had gone home before the attack so they would not worry. She had kept his secret, he was not going to spill hers. He made his excuses as quickly as possible and then left to track down where Chloe was living.

Her head hung down, her shoulders were slumped. She always felt this vast emptiness right afterwards, no emotion, like the pain she gave and took away burned everything inside her so she was just a dead husk of her former self. She hated to hurt them, she wanted only to heal; but they just didn't learn any other way. Chloe always thought people were messed up everywhere and they all made mistakes and given time, understanding and help; they would get better. Then she learned she was wrong, they only respected power and understood fear. The full moon shone down turning her skin pearly and luminescent and her eyes a silver sea of sadness. Her first had been Nunzio Di Toro, of the Di Toro mob. She had healed his humanity that had been damaged through life and he was better for a while. He confessed to her everything and fed her information on his family's criminal activities. Her Dad came for a visit that weekend and she had been full of light and happy with life. She came back from a quick trip to the Daily Planet to find her apartment redecorated with the blood of her father. He lay on her black avant garde couch that he had helped her pick out, his stomach sliced open. She had read somewhere that bleeding out from the stomach was one of the most slow and painful ways to die. She had dug her hands into his guts trying to heal him for hours weeping and begging for him to come back to her. She relived the pain he had suffered over and over as she tried to call him back to life. And at her lowest moment, when she knew all hope was gone, Nunzio had stepped from the shadows and shot her in the heart. She was buried next to her father, she discovered that after clawing her way out of her grave. Lois was shocked when she contacted her but quickly agreed to let her use her identity, even though it meant her and Lois could never openly see each other again. She threw herself into her physical training with renewed vigor and had been reborn as Seraphina when in her rage she inadvertently transfered to Nunzio the pain he had given her father. Though he was not physically marked, he would have died from the pain and in her moment of despair and fury; she wanted him to. But she pulled the pain from him somehow, she didn't know what made her come back from the edge of damnation; she just found herself withdrawing what she had inflicted and taking it into herself.

Clark found her on the balcony, still as a statue, dressed only in a thin robe against the cold air, lost in her inner turmoil.

"Chloe?" She didn't look up, she gave no indication she had heard him.

"Its Lois Clark, you should get used to it." She looked at him then and he wished she hadn't, the horrors there threatened to overtake him and then she blinked and her eyes were clear. Maybe he had just imagined it, his Chloe would never look so bleak, so hard.

"Seraphina huh?" She grimaced and he hoped that had not been what she thought passed for a smile. Chloe's smiles were brighter than the sun and had always warmed his heart in his darkest times.

"You know the media, they like to name things." Absently, she stared off into the night once more.

"Are you okay?"

"Is anyone anymore?" She gave him that choked half smile again.

"Sorry Clark, I'm in a weird mood again. You always seem to catch me in those." A slightly less feeble smile appeared.

"Tell me all about your time away. A year with Jor-El, sounds like good times?"

"Definitely not. I learned a lot though and he's not as bad as I thought he would be."

"Yea, I see you've got that flying thing down real well. Would you like to come onto the solid floor of the balcony now or are you still showing off?" Clark looked down to find himself still hovering in front of her on the floor-less side of the ledge.

"Sorry, I forget sometimes that I'm not on the ground." He floated effortlessly up and over to settle next to Chloe.

"So, how have you been?" Clark looked at her too keenly and she shrugged her shoulders in response.

"Life has been...well its just been...life, I suppose." A far away look came into eyes and he had lost her again. He gently placed both hands on either side of her shoulders and pulled her to him, he was afraid of where her mind kept going. She snapped back to the present and shook herself out of his grasp.

"I'm sorry I'm not much company right now, maybe we could catch up another time?"

"Chlo, I know you're still angry with me for leaving, but you're my best friend, we tell each other everything. Just talk to me."

"A lot changes in a year, I missed you Clark and I'm glad you're back but we aren't what we used to be." She turned away from him, hiding her face in the shadows.

"No amount of time will ever change the way I feel about you. Chloe you are everything to me, it killed me to have to leave you, but I did so I could become what you always wanted me to be. I have the strength and the knowledge to be a real hero now. But I never intended my quest to sacrifice us. I won't let it sacrifice us, it has always been you and me and that is the way it will always be." He smiled reassuringly.

"I'm not the girl you left behind Clark. I'm not helpless, I don't need rescuing. I worked my ass off to get strong, I've learned to control my powers, I can't even be killed anymore. I don't need saving!" She hissed the last words at him. Clark could see her control slipping, revealing a feral bitter version of the girl he loved.

"What happened!" He demanded trying to push her to talk to him, to open up like she had always been able to do. She launched herself at him, hands punching, legs kicking.

"Its not your business what happened. You weren't there Clark, you have no business knowing." Clark tried to dodge all her hits so that she wouldn't hurt herself, when she landed a punch and he heard the crunch of her bones he lost his patience and pinned her against the wall.

"Chloe, you're hurting yourself. Please stop, I love you, it tears me apart to see you like this." All the fury left her body and she hung limply in his grasp.

"You have no business" she whispered brokenly. His face was inches from hers and for reasons she couldn't comprehend she closed the distance and kissed him. She kissed him desperately, hungrily, like her life depended on her fusing her lips with his. It seared through him like fire and brought his body to life in a way he had never felt. She parted her lips and Clark plunged his tongue into her mouth, sweeping and tasting everything in his path. There tongues danced with each other for an eternity. He thought he would surely die from the pleasure and passion between them and didn't care. Chloe broke off the kiss when her lungs felt like they would burst from deprivation of oxygen.

"Take me inside." She growled silkily into his ear and wrapped her legs around his waist as he sped them into her apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry I haven't fully explained everything, some things will come out later as the story develops and some things I just forgot to address. I don't like to have an explanation for every thought and action for each character because life is just not like that, at least for me its not. I know there are complaints of character development, or the lack thereof, but these characters are already firmly established by the show and I am just tweaking here and there. Chloe's powers will be explored more in this chapter. As for Lana and Lois and their respective partners, I never believed that they genuinely loved each other. Lex may have desired Lana, but love, I choose to believe they were both using each other. Lois and Oliver, ok maybe I could see a love connection but she turned him down because she was too selfish to share him with the world; things are over between them and they have both moved on. Also, the issue of Chloe taking on Lois' identity and the people at the Daily Planet knowing about it will be explored further but the basic idea is that not too many people knew Chloe there. She was a small fish and not well known and she is working with strangers since her promotion. Perry and Jimmy are the only ones that know. As for this being unrealistic, well okay you got me there; but personally if I were any of the characters on the show, I would fall for Chloe's character in a heartbeat. Bitchy and slutty Lois and Lana, or super smart witty and dead sexy Chloe Sullivan. Not a hard pick in my mind. I really appreciate you guys taking the time to critique my story, thanks for all the feedback!

Chapter Eight

Some where in a very small, very far away part of his brain, he knew he should stop. But stopping himself from being with Chloe was not something he was capable of, to stop kissing her, to stop touching her; would be to stop living. Her lips consumed him, her hands brought pleasure he never knew possible; a tiny voice told him he was wrong, she was hurting, to stop and talk to her; but he was too lost.

He ripped off her nightgown and robe without actually being aware of what he was doing. She was just suddenly and gloriously naked in front of him and he had never seen anything so beautiful and sexy in his entire life. Even though he registered how tiny she had gotten, her body harder, full of sharp angles, her skin marked with mysterious scars; she was still his Chloe. He tried to be tender, gently grasping her head, kissing delicately, touching feather light caresses, but she demanded more. The gentler he got, the more aggressive she became. Her tongue dueled his in an angry dance, challenging him to tame her. Her hands grasped and clawed and pulled roughly, passionately; and when her questing fingers reached his aching need, he was ashamed to later recall losing control. Clark pushed his clothes off, gasping as her warm wet center brushed against him. She pushed her hips down on him and he was surrounded by her. Wildly they bucked against each other, in desperation, in need, in years of pent up emotion and tension. Chloe cried out as she peaked, her flesh quivering against him in convulsions and he could hold out no longer. It was the single most happiest, ecstatic moment for him and for the first time ever; Clark, with a faint smile of pure bliss, passed out.

He woke up to the smell of coffee and immediately felt disappointed that Chloe was not in bed with him. Then as images and sounds of the previous night came flooding back, Clark's face unconsciously turned faintly pink. Quickly he threw his slacks on and materialized next to Chloe in the kitchen.

"If you wanted to see me naked, you just had to ask," Chloe teased him as he intently searched her over, scanning for any damage he may have done to her.

"I'm fine Clark, you didn't hurt me." Clark was finally satisfied with his inspection and embraced her in a tight hug while Chloe just looked at him with her signature 'you're a silly alien' expression, one brow arched and eyes twinkling.

"I'm sorry Chlo, I didn't mean to be so rough. I've imagined our first time together plenty of times and I always thought I would be able to control myself with you."

"Well its good to know there is something that 'the man of steel' can't do; and I wasn't exactly gentle with you either." He started grinning goofily as he recalled exactly how not gentle she had been.

"What do you have planned today? Whatever you want to do, I'll take you anywhere. We have so much to talk about!"

"Actually I had planned on going to the Daily Planet, but I think I'm a little worn out from last night."

"Well," Clark looked at her slyly, "if you are tired, maybe I should get you back to bed?"

"Subtle, real subtle." She laughed a rich full throated chuckle and then cocked her head to one side and sighed.

"Listen Clark, I don't know what is going on with us and I don't know if we should be even doing this, and I really don't want to try and figure it out right now." Chloe distractedly ran her hand through her hair trying to find the right words when she caught sight of Clark's crestfallen face.

""I don't regret what happened," she said softly, lifting his face so he would look at her, "last night meant a lot to me. Thank you for giving me what I needed, you always know exactly what to do. But you know our history is complicated and I'm not ready to dive into it today. Is that okay?"

Clark took a deep breath and let it out in a soft puff.

"Well, how about we dive into what has been going on with you and your new power last night?"

"It's not new. I've always had it, I just wasn't aware of it."

"How does it work?"

"When I heal wounds, the pain stays inside me and I can recall it and give it to other people."

"What do you mean it stays inside you?" Clark asked, immediately worried that she was constantly in pain if she kept their reactions inside of her.

"Its like the injuries I take from people gets catalogued like a Dewey decimal system of pain inside me and the physical pain, not the injury, can be transfered to other people."

"Does it hurt you?"

"Only when I take it back into myself, but my freaky body heals the pain and I'm right as rain. Wow, sorry about the bad rhyme, completely unintentional." He grinned at her faux pas but quickly resumed a stern face.

"Are you sure this is okay? I don't like the idea of you hurting yourself unnecessarily."

"It is necessary, I tried to just be nice, to just heal. Fight the bad guys by helping their victims, but the bad guys stay bad and...I'm not always there in time to heal those they hurt. I can pretty much guarantee that guy from last night won't be making an attempt on Bruce's life any time soon." Clark noticed the slight tremble in her voice when she said she wasn't always there. She must have lost someone close.

"Who was it?"

"Who was who?" Chloe asked, drawing a complete blank at the change of topic.

"Who did you lose?" Clark asked gently. She turned away from him an wrapped her arms around herself, like she was trying to make herself as small as possible.

"I guess you'll find out sooner or later...it was my dad." He came up behind her and hugged her, her skin was freezing cold and her body was stiff.

"I'm so sorry Chlo. I should have been here..."

"I'm starting to get my energy back, I think I will go to the Planet, get some work done." She sounded robotic, flat tone with no emotion.

"Don't pull away, talk to me. I'm here for you." Clark implored her, needing her to let him inside a little, to let him share her pain.

"Please just go, I can't talk about this. Not with anyone, it just...I just...can't. Please Clark, we'll talk later." She refused to look at him, still holding herself stiffly, like if she let herself relax a little; she wold lose it completely. He struggled to walk away from her for now, part of him screamed to stay until she released everything to him. But part of him knew it would only lead to angry sex again and as much as he loved Chloe and was seriously addicted to sex with her already; he knew it wouldn't be right. The next time they made love, it would be about them and only them, not repressed issues.

"I love you." Clark whispered and then he was gone. When Chloe heard her front door softly close she put her head in her hands and let herself cry.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Just wanted to let you guys know that my last author's note was not an indication that I felt the critiques were harsh. I addressed the critiques that I felt were valid, if I thought you were being mean, I would not have addressed your question at all. So no worries pipersmum, I really appreciated your desire for clarification on things I left gray. And I don't mind if you read my story and hate it, I'd like to know why though so I can improve if I ever write a new one. Oh and I'm leaving who Chloe ends up with up in the air, part of me thinks no one is really good enough for her; but this story is really about Chloe and her development. To steal from one of my favorite shows, she's cookie dough. When she's done baking, someone will ea...enjoy her warm delicious cookies. Not to say I'll leave you hanging forever, but who knows who she'll choose.

Chapter Eight

Normal is the watchword. Yup, totally and completely maddeningly normal. It had been a week since he and Chloe finally had that mind blowing sex he always dreamt about and everything had turned normal after that. He was solidly stuck back in the friends zone and she was back to sidekick mode and helping him with some of the crazier citizens of Metropolis. He had thought Smallville was bad, but Metropolis criminals liked to think bigger; on a level of world destruction bigger. So there he was, flying around in the cool night air, his super human eyes scanning for the dark and sinister while his mind told him to go find Chloe, make sure she's okay and then shake some sense into her, or kiss some sense into her, or fuck. Dammit! He needed to find a way to not think about Chloe and sex for five minutes, it was wrecking havoc on his body. Besides, he couldn't go see her anyway, she was on patrol herself and had made it verbally clear that she worked solo. And when he had ignored her and continued to follow her, she demonstrated her ass kicking capabilities along with a quick dose of the pain transference she could do that pretty much left him whimpering in the fetal position. Why did her power have to be meteor based? Her having the power to make him cower before her interfered with his desire to stalk her; and oddly turned him on at the same time. He zoomed in on a group of youths trying to tear each other apart; his face stoic and intimidating, revealing none of his inner turmoil, while he pulled the kids apart and passed some of his Dad's words of wisdom about violence. Clark had discovered that it wasn't so much the words that got through to people, but when he copied the way his Dad's voice took on that gravelly important tone and he pierced them with his gaze the way his Dad did, like no secret could or should be ever kept from him, and most importantly; he copied the way his Dad showed he cared so much about everything he did. He made it seem as though nothing was more important than being with him and teaching him that lesson and that always got him to listen. Clark flew away hoping he made a difference, praying he won't run into them in the future down darker paths and wishing his Dad could give him some sage advice on how to make the love of his life want to be with him.

The beggar stared with his mouth agape, his aged milky eyes astonished as they tracked the figure in white. Her movements were so graceful, like a ballet dancer, in a very very violent production. Lithe, neat and powerful. As if to punctuate his thought, one of the jerks in suits that chased him down to kill him after he saw them shoot some other man in a suit, went flying over his head and crash landed into a dumpster. Ouch, looked like he landed on his neck. He turned his attention back to the vengeful angel as she expertly landed blows and kicks all the while twisting, turning and flipping so much that the offensive attacks the two men kept trying to launch on her never quite met their mark. His tired old eyes had a hard time trying to keep up with her movements, but it only seemed to take moments for her to have the two men tied up and unconscious and dig the third out of the dumpster and add him to the pile. She touched a small watch looking device on her several times, waited a few moments and then smiled into the mysterious device.

"Hey Bryant, I've got a few sleaze bags at the corner of fifth and mason by the docks. Think you can tear yourself away from your desk to do a little police work?" She teased lightly and laughed after listening for a second. He wished he could have heard what 'Bryant' had said to make her laugh because when she was fighting his pursuers, he had been sure that so grave of a face was not capable of smiling, but she was smiling and laughing and it made her beautiful face an addiction, a drug that he wished he could have every second of the day. Briefly he fantasized her to be his daughter that his wife had run away with when he couldn't get his life together, he could die happy if she had turned out to be anything like this girl. Strong, beautiful and confident with an inner spirit that could brighten any darkness.

"There's even a witness here for you, he almost became the second victim." She flashed him a reassuring smile and grasped his shoulder. He gasped as her touch coursed warmth through him, he could feel his aches and pains easing away as his lungs took the first full breath that he had experienced in quite some time. She released him casually, like nothing had happened.

"I'll stick around until I hear your sirens, try not to stop for doughnuts and if you do, I better have a steaming cup of brew too." She touched the communicator once more and turned her attention to him.

"T-thank you." He stuttered out, feeling awed and bashful.

"As long as you're willing to testify, I'd say we are even on the civic duty score."

"What...what did you do, when you touched me?"

"Does it matter?"

"It matters that you did it, you made me feel healthy again. I can't thank you enough for that. I guess the how or what really doesn't matter though." He could hear sirens in the distance.

"Will I see you again?" As soon as the words left his mouth, he realized how foolish they were, why would she ever see him again?

"Tell you what; if you want to change your life, call me and I'll help you. If you want to stay on the streets, I may run into you again when you're in danger, but then again I may not be there. I suggest you call me, you don't belong out here." She handed him a white card and walked off into the fog. He was still staring at where she had exited when the police cars pulled up. He was memorizing every detail of that day, never wanting to forget the day the angel with red hair saved his life; in more ways than one.

She couldn't put it off any longer, she had to tell him. She had been avoiding Lex's phone calls for a week now and dodging his unexpected visits. She needed to come clean about Clark, she knew he wouldn't be pleased. It was three in the morning and she had just gotten back from her patrol, she showered the streets off her skin and laid down on her bed to figure out the best way to tell Lex. Needless to say, sleep and the solution stubbornly evaded her.

Nervously she stepped into Lex's Metropolis apartment, it was six in the morning and she knew he would not have gone into work yet.

"Lois, I almost thought I was dreaming when the front desk called me to tell me you were on your way up. To what do I owe this pleasure after a week of silence?" He kissed her lightly on the lips but his eyes demanded an answer. She wandered aimlessly around his apartment, putting some distance between the two of them.

"I have to tell you something."

"Okay." Chloe let out a breath and toyed nervously with a long strand of her brown hair, started pacing and stopped herself to settle with her arms crossed defensively and leaning against a wall.

"Clark came back a few weeks ago." She lied to Lex not wanting his reappearance to coincide with Superman's debut.

"Last week he came to see me and we...we got...together." Lex turned away from Chloe rapidly, not wanting her to see the emotions of his face. He fought for control of himself, striving for the implacability that was ingrained in him. 'Fuck it' he thought, he wanted to break things, to smash and to make noise, to find a release for this pain and anger. He knocked the vase on his table to the floor relishing the shattering effect, then he kicked the glass table over, he threw all the stupid decorative pieces from his mantle and several of them smashed against the wall by Chloe. He let out a primal yell and started taking his feelings out on the sofa. Coming from anyone other than Lex, this would have been comical. But this was Lex, she had never seen him lose control, aside from sexually, and his display was frightening. She almost thought he would turn on her after he got done with the sofa and she thought she might let him, let him beat up on her because she deserved it. She deserved it for failing, yet again; she failed her Dad, she failed herself, she failed Lex. She knew she deserved his anger and his hate, he had turned his life around, becoming an upstanding citizen even; and she betrayed him. Lex sat half on the sofa, clutching the pillow he had just been pummeling; all his energy suddenly gone.

"You can't leave me." He whispered hoarsely to her, his eyes not daring to look at her. Chloe rushed to his side.

"I'm not telling you to leave you. I'm telling you because you deserve the truth. I can't explain why I did it and we did agree that we could see other people. But it still felt wrong and I wanted you to know and to leave...the choice of whether or not we stay together up to you." Lex got the fire back into his eyes at her words.

"You're mine Chloe, always." He kissed her roughly, branding his lips onto hers. He spent the rest of the morning showing her how much she was his, taking her forcefully and desperately trying to imprint himself onto her body and soul and hopefully erasing Clark. Chloe woke up in the afternoon, her body no longer aching from Lex's attentions and Lex no longer in bed with her. She had an uneasy feeling as she got dressed and slipped out of his apartment. A tight coil in the pit of her stomach telling her that she had ruined all of Lex's chances for a good life. She had wanted to save him, but something told her sleeping with Clark had pushed him back to the way he used to be. She needed to do some damage control.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Too many crossed wires! I like everyone's reviews, that was all I was trying to say in my last update. I'm kinda stuck though direction wise, I've got the next few chapters in my head but I don't know where I'm going with all this. Any suggestions? Oh and this one has some Chloe and Oliver!

Chapter Ten

"I've got him!" Oliver declared with the ferocity and obsession that would rival Lex Luthor. His boyish good looks were marred by dark circles under his eyes and a gauntness in his face that he didn't notice or care about. He'd been spending all his free time monitoring Lex in the hopes he would make a mistake, go back to his old ways. If that meant Oliver had to skip a few meals and lose some sleep, then he had no problem obliging. And now all his hard work had paid off, Lex had opened a factory in Dublin under the guise of a shipping construction site but Oliver knew better.

Lex had tried to hide the large shipments he had delivered to the factory by bouncing them from place to place to create a maze of travel lines that seemed impossible to untangle, except to Oliver. Several hundreds of thousands of dollars in bribery later and he knew that Lex was shipping the contents of his freaky Clark mausoleum. He was diving back into his obsession with Clark Kent.

Oliver reached a shaky hand for the phone, excited to have a reason to talk to Chloe again and nervous that even after telling her this, she still wouldn't let him back in her life. There had been a time in his life when he had been so sure of his life and his actions and definitely sure of his effect on women. Since Chloe, he had turned into a quivering mass of uncertainty. Losing his grace, charm, temper and turning into an inexperienced boy that even surpassed Clark at his most bumbling. But he supposed it was because he wasn't experienced when it came to her. He had exactly two kisses from her, one tormented night of holding her in his arms and tons of frustratingly platonic work interactions; but he didn't really know her. Instead of getting to know her better over time, she just seemed to move farther away, always shrouded in mystery. So there he was, the billionaire tycoon, hovering uncertainly over a phone call to one girl formerly known as Chloe Sullivan.

"Brrrrinnngg!" Oliver stared stupidly at the startling ring of his private line. He managed to shake the deja vu feeling after a few rings and delivered a crisp greeting to whoever was calling him.

"Oliver, its Lois. You were right about Lex. I couldn't save him, but I need help to stop him." Chloe's voice came through the line clear, confident and slightly desperate. Oliver's lips quirked into a small smile and his eyes sparked into life; the girl who he couldn't get a grasp of had just landed in his lap.

Chloe hung up with Oliver after making plans to meet for lunch to discuss Lex. She wasn't sure Oliver was the best person to call for help, but she was sure that Lex would identify her if she went after him as Seraphina. Plus destroying buildings is Oliver's forte and Chloe very desperately wanted to destroy the building Lex just opened up that would serve as a base to further investigate Clark. Part of her knew this was her fault for sleeping with Clark, but part of her knew Lex would go back down his dark path. She was not the girl for him and as much as she cared about him, he wasn't in her heart. She just hadn't wanted to give up on him when he had changed so much, or at least had appeared to change.

Her phone rang and Clark's name popped up on the caller i.d. It had been a long couple of weeks since she had broken the news to Lex about her sexcapade with Clark and she hadn't had time to figure out her feelings for her high school crush. Between her job at the Planet, her alter ego night time activities and tracking what Lex has been up to; there had hardly been enough time for her to catch a breath let alone think about her love life. So she ignored the call, hoping Clark would give her some more time to figure things out. He was actually respecting her space, though it was in the form of stalking from the sky; it was a definite step up from coming to the Planet every day and calling every hour like he used to do. She had a feeling his serious Superman alter ego was making Clark grow up.

Oliver's Metropolis Apartment

Chloe went to grasp the door knob when it occurred to her that she hadn't been here in quite some time. She moved her hand from the knob and knocked on the door, three gentle but firm raps from her knuckles. Oliver answered almost immediately, in fact he had been watching her hesitation over just walking right in on his security cameras and had been disappointed when she chose to knock. His senses greedily ate her up, he had been starved of Chloe and was enjoying every second of her presence.

"Ummm...are we going out for lunch?" Chloe asked, confused as to why he hadn't invited her in.

"Hmmm...what? Oh! Sorry, yes please come in. I ordered some sushi, it should be here soon." Oliver practically fumbled over himself to get her coat and purse. He hung them up in the coat closet and took a moment to collect himself. Taking a deep centering breath, he turned around and gave Chloe a brilliant smile.

"It's great to see you again,' Oliver exclaimed and then mentally kicked himself for sounding so mundane.

"You too." Awkward silence descended.

"So you wanna get started comparing notes on what we have about Lex?" Chloe suggested feeling like coming to Oliver had been an all around bad idea but determined to make the best of it. Oliver nodded stiffly in response. He didn't realize how comical he looked with his body stiff and rigid while he smiled his painfully forced smile.

"Great idea, I have what I collected set up in the dinning room, let's...Oh screw this!" Oliver stopped suddenly in mid-sentence and grabbed Chloe by her arms. He pulled her tight against him and kissed her. The kiss was over powering, overwhelming, it conveyed exactly how much he wanted to be kissing her, his hunger frightened Chloe, more so than the first time with Lex; maybe because she had never expected this from Oliver. She expertly grabbed his arm, twisted it up while turning her back to him and flipped him, hard, on the floor.

"Gee Oliver, aren't you at least supposed to buy a girl a drink before you maul her?" She suggested sarcastically to him while putting some distance between them. She wasn't afraid he would hurt her, she just didn't want to have to hurt him anymore if he decided to continue where she threw him off.

"What is it Lois?"

"I'm lost, what is what?"

"What is it about Lex that you can give it up to that evil son-of-a-bitch and not me." His eyes burned unnaturally bright, feverish almost and his mouth stretched in an unnatural sarcastic grin. Chloe turned around and headed for the door, not caring if he came near her again. With what he just said, she had no qualms about throwing him through a wall if he touched her.

"Shit Chloe, wait!" She paused when he used her old name, it was nice to hear it from his voice again.

"I don't know why I say these things to you. Every time I think about you and Lex I just get this sick feeling and this acidic rage boils up inside me and...I don't mean what I say, not really. What I meant to say is I miss you and what I meant to do was hug you." He cautiously approached her, when she didn't move, he risked sliding his arms around her. She still din't move or respong to his embrace so he tightened his grip a little and gently put his nose in her hair to breath her in. After a moment, she broke off the hug and moved away.

"Listen this thing with Lex is too important for me to walk away from you. I need your help to destroy his investigation on Clark. You and me and the weirdness and cruelty needs to go on the back burner. So let's just try to get through this and then we can go back to ignoring each other's existence."

"I'm sorry, I don't want to go back to that. It won't happen again, I was hoping this would be an opportunity for us to rebuild our relationship."

"We don't have a relationship Oliver, I'm a different person and apparently so are you. Let's just try to be civil with each other and get rid of this facility."

"Please Chloe, I'm just a man, I do and say stupid and wrong things. I've been in love with you for so long, since before you and Clark even got together, since before Jimmy, probably since the day I met you. Holding it in for so long makes me petty and cruel and I'm sorry. I just miss you and I want you back in my life any way that I can have you. You are right, we are like strangers but I don't want it to stay that way." And just like that, Oliver was back. Not the old Oliver that she knew, and not the new Oliver that attacked her; he was somewhere in between the two. His eloquent words a throwback from his former self and his raw bluntness a development from his darker side.

"I can't make you promises, but I believe that you're sorry for the things you said and did. I'm not one to hold a grudge but it will take awhile to forgive your words. Let's just get to work and see how that goes." She gave him a tentative smile, hoping he would be agreeable because he wasn't getting any better of a deal from her than that.

"It'll be fun, it has been awhile since I destroyed Lex Luthor properties." Olliver gave a mischievous grin, resigned to putting Lex as the number one priority and determined to make the best of it. Chloe let out a silent breath of relief and dug into the paper trail Oliver had uncovered.


	11. Chapter 11

The Return of the Justice League

As Chloe dug further into Lex's security measure for his Clark obsessed facility, she realized the job would require more than just Oliver and herself. She slipped quietly into the bathroom, Oliver's eyes tracked her movement but he didn't get up and follow her like he wanted to. Chloe called Victor first, knowing he'd be the more rational and if he accepted, he could get the others to listen. It turned out, she didn't have to do so much convincing. A 30 second conversation with Victor resulted in Victor saying "I'll round up the guys, we'll be there soon." He hung up before Chloe could question how he knew where she was, but she quickly realized Victor's talents lay in finding out that sort of information.

"Oliver," Chloe said softly as she came out of the bathroom, "I called for help."

"I'd been working up an elaborate plan in how to accomplish that without getting hung up on and you managed it in a few seconds." Oliver chuckled self-deprecatingly to himself.

"They probably need their laundry done or something" She exclaimed making a face as she recalled doing just that on occasion for the hapless boy heroes.

"No, they are coming because they miss you. And they are sorry for how things ended up..." Oliver whispered, more to himself than to her. The wind whipped Chloe's hair up, blinding her temporarily.

"I swear you guys just like watching me struggle" Chloe complained as she tamed her fly away tresses. She finally cleared her vision to see her boys, Victor, AC and Bart standing in front of her.

"Hey, having two guys in your arms as you run them cross country is not something I'm gonna take my time with!" Bart joked as he grabbed Chloe in a tight embrace and actually twirled her around.

"No hogging the Chloe" Victor demanded as he swept her up and then AC followed suit, his skin still slightly damp with sea water. For a minute it felt like old times, when things were still new and the belief that they could prevail over any evil still lay intact. She could see the visible differences in them, the scars, the still fresh bruises; but most of all their eyes bespoke how much had changed. There was a fatigue there, like the world almost had them beat, the look was almost exactly like the look Chloe saw reflected back at her every day. She didn't comment on any of it though, they had all changed and if they wanted to tell their stories, they would do so someday, on their own terms.

Oliver briefed them on the situation, they listened intently; but the trio showed no emotion to seeing their former boss. Afterwards Victor immediately joined up with Chloe on the computer and AC and Bart took off to do some op recon.

"Fuck!" Chloe exclaimed in frustration several hours later, "The bastard is learning."

Oliver looked over from the schematics he had been studying and arched one brow questioningly. Chloe just shook her head, and walked out to the balcony needing a breather from Lex's brilliant mind.

"He's wired every room with it's own separate power grid and security system. There's no kill switch on this thing for the entire structure and it is looking like the room's security system have to be shut down in a certain order or the alarm trips." Victor exclaimed, just as frustrated as Chloe but showing no outward sign of it. Oliver started to get up to go after Chloe, but Victor motioned him to stay and went out to the balcony himself to join her.

Chloe took a deep breath of fresh air, taking in the cool night air and admiring the darkness of the velvet sky. Victor was leaning against the rail next to her, gazing into the night.

"Why is Clark not here?" Victor questioned after several minutes of silence.

"Complicated," was Chloe's only reply.

"Why is Lex back to the dark side?"

"Because of me and Clark." Victor quickly connected the dots in his head.

"Don't blame yourself Chlo. If you were the only reason he turned good, he would have lost his way eventually. He's just using you as an excuse."

"Maybe, maybe not." Chloe finally turned and looked at him, "So what have you been up to?"

"Freelance stuff here and there. I got involved with the wrong people for awhile, did some things you wouldn't be proud of."

"Let me guess, you didn't know they were the bad guys, but after you found out, you set things right?"

"How did you know?"

"Because I know you silly. If I've learned anything, it is that we all make mistakes, sometimes big ones. But it's what we do after those mistakes that make us who we are. And I could never not be proud of you, you are a good guy, through and through."

"I missed you so much Chlo. I don't know if you realize that you are the Justice League's heart. What keeps us from the temptation of abusing our powers. Please don't leave us again." He looked away from her, not used to exposing so much of himself to anyone. Chloe brought her hand up to his face and turned him gently by the cheek to look at her.

"I'm sorry and I won't." Victor smiled and ducked his head away.

"So what's new with you." He asked after a moment.

"Well you haven't commented about my brunette locks so you're either really oblivious or you've been keeping tabs on me and know that I'm now the new Lois Lane. And there is one other thing, but I'm gonna hold off on that one until the right time." Before he could question her further, Superman touched down on the balcony. Victor looked at Chloe and she nodded her head letting him know it was okay to leave them alone and he walked back into the apartment.

"Hey" she said softly. Clark walked up to her and wrapped her up in a warm hug happy that she wasn't mad at his intrusion.

"I just wanted to make sure everything was ok, I was surprised to see everyone gathering here." Clark justified his presence after Chloe pulled out of his embrace.

"Just a JLA reunion of sorts. Everything is fine." She smiled brightly at him even though he knew she wasn't telling him everything.

"Maybe I'll go in and say hi" Clark remarked wanting to find out the exact reason for the reunion.

"Well Oliver is really busy doing some business work and AC and Bart aren't even here, something about getting burritos and I was about to leave anyway. Maybe you should stop in when the whole gang is here?" Chloe rambled, hoping Clark would just leave it be. Clark nodded his head, giving in to Chloe's obvious desire for him to not go into the apartment. He hugged her again, not wanting to press his luck with her. But he couldn't resist taking her face in his hands and giving her a slow searing kiss. Just in case she was having any doubts about his feelings or needed reminding on how passionate he was about her. Oliver looked on from the shadows of his apartment, fists clenched, jaw rock hard and contemplating getting out his stash of kryptonite.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry I've been neglectful, but I'm still totally astounded with the whole Chloe not working at the Planet and Lois all of the sudden having the brains and tenacity to pursue stories. Why Smallville, why?! If Chloe is not in the next season as a major player, I can't watch it anymore! As always, comments, reviews or rants on the stupidity of the writers of Smallville are always welcome.

Chapter Twelve

The Daily Planet (two weeks later)

Chloe glared at the email Perry had just sent her.

_Lane,_

_You are going to the Planet's Charity Fundraiser for the Homeless. I know you already put a lot of time in raising money from sponsors but I know a couple billionaires that will donate more if you're there. Don't let me down._

_Perry_

Seriously Perry just enjoyed seeing her dressed up like a doll and uncomfortable as all get it, Chloe fumed silently to herself. So much for thinking all her work put into getting the charity up an running was gonna get her off the hobnobbing part. The past couple of weeks had sucked, a lot. All the resources and brainstorming of the JLA had gotten them no where fast in trying to find out what exactly was going on in Lex's new Clark-centric facility. Though the one good thing is that she was back to good terms with Victor, AC and Bart. They had each separately and privately told her their stories, what they had for the past year and how they each, in their own way, realized the JLA was their home. It kept them centered and focused, the JLA also gave them unvoiced rules for conduct and morals. On their own, the lines got blurry. Chloe knew exactly what they were talking about, but she still hadn't shared with them her story. Maybe it was selfish of her, or cowardly; she just couldn't talk about it. Her father's death filled her with such rage and talking about it just made it all come boiling to the surface, and after the rage all that was left was her despair. So she kept it in from her friends, only Clark knew what had happened. And sometimes she resented that he ever got the information out of her.

"Hey there space cadet." Chloe blinked out of her thoughts to find Jimmy Olsen standing right in front of her.

"Jimmy!" Chloe exclaimed in genuine happiness to see her former boyfriend. He had been on assignment in Cambodia for the better part of a year as some assistant's assistant's photographer.

"You look...different, but great." Chloe said warmly not wanting to identify to Jimmy that he looked great because of the maturity in his eyes. She got up to hug him in a friendly hug and was surprised to feel a solidity and strength in his arms that had never been there before. They had kept in touch sporadically, she had told him all about the new identity and he had related some of his hairier adventures over email, but they hadn't really stayed close.

"Well, hanging out in a third world country made me grow up a bit I think." Jimmy responded.

"How was it?" Chloe asked simply, letting him have an out to say a generic response if he didn't want to talk about it.

"I want to tell you about it, but it's a long story. Suffice it say I needed the experience and it was hard but I wouldn't give up what I learned down there for anything."

"Well maybe we can talk over coffee sometime."

"Do you have plans for lunch?" Jimmy asked without any of the awkwardness or fake bravado he used to have.

"Yes, I have plans with you I think. 12 o' clock sound good?" Chloe teased back, agreeing to meet for lunch.

"Sounds great, oh, and I want you to take a look at my portfolio. I'd like to work with you as your photographer, but I'd understand if you'd rather not. Just think about it." Jimmy handed Chloe a huge binder and hugged her goodbye. Chloe went back to what she had been doing prior to Perry's email which was another point of discontent with her. Since a few of her articles had placed several bounties on her head, Perry wanted a written proposal for every story she wanted to chase. More so that he knew what she was up to and could look out for her better that way than anything else. But it still burned her up that she had to do it, even if she secretly enjoyed reporting to him. He demanded she give him the report over lunch every Sunday, it was their ritual and as much as she griped about it and he griped about; they both looked forward to their conversations that always devolved into an argument over some hot topic in the journalism realm. It was nice, to have someone to bounce ideas off of, to argue points over; like she did with her Dad.

Around lunch time Chloe started flipping through Jimmy's book and was proud to see Jimmy reaching his potential as a photographer. His portfolio was beautiful and smartly organized. He had his pictures grouped together so they ran you through a full gamut of emotions. Had Chloe been looking at this a year ago, she would have been crying over some of his more poignant photos but she was just a little too jaded anymore to display such emotion publicly. But she decided then and there she was going to have Jimmy as her photographer partner and shot an email to Perry requesting him. Afterwards, she ran off to meet him for lunch, cursing her perpetual lateness.

The Daily Planet Charity Dinner

Chloe sipped champagne as she tried to stay tuned to what some boring diplomat related what he thought was a hilarious story to her. She nodded at the appropriate times and smiled here and there, and desperately searched for a reason to escape this insufferable man.

_Closed off from love_

_I didn't need the pain_

Chloe swayed slightly to the song that just came on, not even aware she was doing it.

"Lois, may I have this dance?" Lex asked her from behind.

"Oh, I'm sorry Diplomat Kruse is telling me a funny story."

"Nonsense," the oblivious diplomat said, "I've bored you enough with my stories, I'm sure you would rather be out there dancing." The stupid man gave her a bow and departed before she could even protest. Lex held his hand out to her and she reluctantly took it, steeling herself for whatever terrible words they were going to exchange.

_Once or twice was enough_

_And it was all in vain_

_Time starts to pass_

_Before you know it you're frozen_

"So what are you investigating me for now Chloe?" He whispered into her ear.

_But something happened_

_For the very first time with you_

"You have so many things I should be investigating you for, it is hard to narrow it down to just one." Chloe retorted lightly.

_My heart melted into the ground_

_Found something true_

_And everyone's looking round_

_Thinking I'm going crazy_

"You know I'll find out eventually?"

But I don't care what they say

_I'm in love with you_

_They try to pull me away_

_But they don't know the truth_

_My heart's crippled by the vein_

_That I keep on closing_

_You cut me open and I_

"I'm sorry for what I did with Clark Lex, but you decided to go back to your old ways."

"Did I say otherwise?" They were silent for awhile swaying to the music.

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_I keep bleeding_

_I keep, keep bleeding love_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_You cut me open_

"It was stupid of me to blackmail you into being with me. That's why I let you go. I thought I could be happy just being with you, even if it was only on occasion, but I can't. I need all of you and I know that's something you'll never give me."

_Trying hard not to hear_

_But they talk so loud_

_Their piercing sounds fill my ears_

_Try to fill me with doubt_

"If I had all of me to give, I would have Lex. I'm not that girl anymore. Part of me...died, and my heart and my love, it's just not what it used to be and I can't get it back to good."

_Yet I know that the goal_

_Is to keep me from falling_

"What changed? Is this because of Clark, did he hurt you so bad when you guys were dating?" Chloe gave a short burst of bitter laughter.

"No Lex, I wish that's all it was."

_But nothing's greater_

_Than the rush that comes with your embrace_

_And in this world of loneliness_

_I see your face_

_Yet everyone around me_

_Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe_

"Please Lex, stop what you're doing. You are a better man than this." She looked into his eyes, searching for a glimmer of hope that maybe he would let his Clark fixation go.

_But I don't care what they say_

_I'm in love with you_

_They try to pull me away_

_But they don't know the truth_

_My heart's crippled by the vein_

_That I keep on closing_

_You cut me open and I_

"You don't how much I wish sometimes to be the man you think I am. I don't think I have it in me. I don't want to hurt you Chloe, and sometimes I'm in such a rage that, that is all I want to do. If I don't focus my energies elsewhere, I'm afraid, of what I would do...to make you mine, completely." His grip on her waist tightened painfully and Chloe found herself backed into a shadowy corner of the Planet.

And it's draining all of me

Oh they find it hard to believe

I'll be wearing these scars

For everyone to see

There was a glint in his eye that showed her exactly how crazy he could be over this, over her and it terrified her to the core. He gripped her like he wanted to throttle the life out of her and swept his head in so his lips crashed painfully against hers. He was devouring her, her mouth, her tongue, her breath. But then his kiss softened, into the tenderest kiss she had ever experienced, gentle and chaste.

I don't care what they say

I'm in love with you

They try to pull me away

But they don't know the truth

My heart's crippled by the vein

That I keep on closing

You cut me open and I

"I can't trust myself around you Chloe. I have to focus my anger on something, anything other than you. I destroy everything I touch and if I destroyed you, that'd be it for me. I wouldn't come back from the abyss on that one. I love you Chloe and I hope someday I'll be the kind of man that will have yours. But I honestly don't think I'll ever get there." His eyes were filled with such naked pain that Chloe's heart cried out, wishing his life had turned out differently then what he was dealt. And then he walked away.

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_I keep bleeding_

_I keep, keep bleeding love_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_You cut me open and I_

Lex heard the words of the song echo in his head and fade as he walked further away from her. And the man in him screamed to go back and make her his any way he could, but the child in him that was holding his only shred of decency dictated no, that letting her go was for the best for her; and for once Lex listened to the boy.

"Chloe, are you ok?" Clark asked softly, making sure no one could hear him say her name.

"Clark, what are you doing here?" Chloe asked, surprised to see him. He looked very handsome in his suit and Chloe reminded herself not to ogle her best friend. Even though that didn't really make any sense since they had sex just a few weeks ago, but old habits die hard.

"Perry wanted me to come, said he had a proposal for me." Clark shrugged his shoulders, as much in the dark about what Perry wanted as Chloe was.

"Weird, and scary. Be careful Clark, that man could talk you into giving up your lungs if he really wanted to." She joked, only half kidding.

"I saw you with Lex, looked pretty intense."

"Yeah it was, but I think we understand each other now, a little more than we used to."

"So are you guys back in that quasi togetherness?" Clark asked as nonchalantly as he could muster.

"No, no, that is definitely over. It was a bad idea to begin with, but hindsight is always 20/20." Clark broke out into a huge grin at the news.

"Lois, you clean up quite nicely." Perry remarked as he walked up to him.

"Thanks, your backhanded compliments always brighten my day." Chloe grinned genuinely at him, not at all perturbed by his words.

"Mr. Kent, we have some business to discuss." With that Perry turned on his heel and walked away, fully expecting Clark to follow immediately.

"Save me a dance?" Clark asked as he started to follow Perry's wake.

"Sure thing." Chloe responded absently, her mind was busy trying to come up with a likely reason for Perry to want to 'discuss business' with Clark. She had her guard down, she was being sloppy and didn't notice the hand reach out to touch her. Her vision went black, and her mind went blank. Slowly her vision cleared, almost like a fuzzy tv screen slowly coming into focus. She was back at her apartment, there was the black couch, and the pattern of blood spray that she would never forget. Chloe opened her mouth and screamed.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A/N: Thanks for the wonderful reviews, and I didn't know AM had signed on for season 8 so you totally made my day when you told me about that. Oh and I was wondering if songs lyrics in the story add or detract from the story? I really like it, but if it doesn't contribute, let me know and I'll take it out. Sorry for the lateness, life decided I didn't have time for hobbies for awhile.

The Daily Planet Charity Dinner

Rationally Chloe knew that she wasn't actually back in time, she wasn't actually in her old apartment where her Dad was butchered. Logically she knew that, but all her senses screamed at her otherwise. She could smell the copper sickly sweetness of blood in the air, taste it in her throat, her ears were filled with that same eerie quiet that had deafened her the first time, her vision saw nothing but the gory scene. She could feel the slick blood on her hands and even though she knew someone or something was playing with her and that she couldn't actually save her father, her feet propelled themselves over to his body. Her hands of their own volition went to the spilled contents of his stomach and she cried and prayed and begged for him to be whole again. The pain of his wounds ripped through her and faded with every attempt she made to heal him. She couldn't stop herself, she had to try, even though she knew this couldn't be real. It felt so real. It had to be real. Maybe she could fix it this time, maybe...

Lex, Oliver and Clark all looked up when they heard the primal scream. All three of them recognized the voice and went into a dead run to get to where they heard the scream come from. Clark zipped through the crowd already starting to gather, not caring if he ran anyone over. Chloe was curled up in a ball on the ground. She looked like she was sleeping, but her eyes moved around like they were trapped beneath her closed eyelids and her body jerked like electric currents were being shocked through her. Lex and Oliver finally made their way through the crowd only to find an empty clearing with confused attendees standing around wondering what happened to the pretty girl and the handsome guy that had been crouched over her a second ago.

Clark set her gently down on his bed, though he could have thrown her on the bed and she wouldn't have noticed, she was trapped somewhere he couldn't reach. She looked so tiny, her limbs wrapped tightly around her shaking body. He paced and stared and ran circles in his brain trying to figure out what he should do, what he could do; he'd never felt so helpless before. He let out a cry of sheer rage and frustration, not even realizing he had made a sound.

"Clark." He whirled around to the window, surprised that he hadn't heard Batman.

"Do you know what's wrong?" Clark's eyes blazed with suspicion at Batman's timing and his whole body felt consumed with anger that this was somehow Batman's fault.

"No, but I think I know who can tell us. I need your help." Batman was calm, his voice, his expression revealing nothing; but his eyes never once looked at Clark. They were focused wholly on the brunette writhing in pain on the bed.

"I can't leave her alone, what if it gets worse, what if she..." He couldn't even voice his worst fears, the words choked in his throat, burning him, trying to drown him. A gust of wind blew through from the window and a tall blonde girl was at his side.

"I will stay with her Kal. Go, find who did this." Kara urged him calmly, her eyes full of pain and compassion to what Clark was going through. Clark gripped her tightly for a moment.

"If anything changes, if she...if..."

"I will tell you right away." Se reassured him, not at all phased by the vice like grip he had on her arms. Clark turned back to Chloe, it hurt so much to see her like this. Softly he kissed her forehead and whirled around grabbing Batman and shot out through the window, afraid he would be too weak to leave if he stayed there any longer. There were no time for questions as to why Kara was there and how she knew to be there, he was just grateful she was.

Kara walked over to Chloe's prone form and sat down next to her hoping her proximity might give her some small bit of comfort from whatever torture she was experiencing. Not that she expected Chloe would take much comfort in her, she had after all pursued Jimmy knowing full well he was dating Chloe. Kara just hadn't understood the way things worked, the way you were supposed to behave and she had ended up hurting one of the greatest examples of why mankind must be saved. Chloe Sullivan, so brave, so kind; Kara wished she had acted differently. She had taken off on her own to do good deeds, to learn to not hurt the fragile emotions of these humans, to be someone deserving of the faith and love that Chloe gave to Clark. Chloe cried out and fisted her hands so tight they started bleeding. Kara gently pried her fingers apart and stroked her hair.

"Come back to us Chloe," she whispered desperately, "we need you."

_There's a nail in the door_

_And there's glass on the lawn_

_Tacks on the floor_

_And the TV is on_

_And I always sleep with my guns when you're gone_

Why wasn't he healing? She had saved so many, but when it came to her own father she was impotent. She had stopped crying awhile ago, there was nothing left in her to cry out. Her hands were starting to prune up from all the wet blood and her body felt so drained, so tired, too weak to put together any sense of logic or self-preservation. She did the only thing she knew had to be done and that was getting her father back. Teeth gritted against the pain, she tried again.

There's a blade by the bed

And a phone in my hand

A dog on the floor

And some cash on the nightstand

When I'm all alone the dreaming stops

And I just can't stand

Clark had spent 5 seconds breaking into the safe house of this Joker character and restraining everyone in it, 4 of those seconds had been spent restraining himself from killing everyone there.

"Oh at last! We meet again Batman. How I've missed you, what do you think of my new lackeys? You didn't seem to like the ones I had before considering you blew them to bits." The Joker growled out in a cheerful tone, giggling slightly at the end.

"What did you do to Lois?" Clark demanded lifting the Joker up in the air.

"Don't you mean Chloe?" The Joker grinned sickly in Clark's face.

"That woman is one of a kind don't you think? I know Batman thinks so. What does it feel like Batman, to have someone interfere with your life and the people in it?"

"Shut him up. He's not gonna say anything." Batman swiftly approached the Joker, only to sweep past him and go to another man that was hog tied a few feet away. The expression of anticipation on the Joker's face as Batman had approached him was almost as funny as the crestfallen expression he had when Batman had walked right past him. Well would have been funny if Clark hadn't felt like burning down the entire world until he found a way to fix his Chloe.

"He's sweating bullets," Batman knelt down next to a non-descript male who was quite literally quaking in his boots, "He's got answers for us." And Batman did something that was so menacing and terrifying the frightened man pissed himself, Batman had smiled.

_What should I do I'm just a little baby_

_What if the lights go out_

_And maybe and then the wind just starts to moan_

_Outside the door he followed me home_

She was fading, she knew she was fading. Her eyes were already shut from fatigue. She knew she was killing herself but she couldn't muster any feelings of concern. She was pouring her life energy out into the ghost of her father and she was going to die from it. Part of her welcomed it.

_So goodnight moon_

_I want the sun_

_If it's not here soon_

_I might be done_

_No it won't be too soon 'til I say goodnight moon_

_There's a shark in the pool_

_And a witch in the tree_

_A crazy old neighbor and he's been watching me_

_And there's footsteps loud and strong coming down the hall_

_Something's under the bed_

_Now it's out in the hedge_

_There's a big black crow sitting on my window ledge_

_And I hear something scratching through the wall_

_What should I do I'm just a little baby_

_What if the lights go out_

_And maybe and then the wind just starts to moan_

_Outside the door he followed me home_

_So goodnight moon_

_I want the sun_

_If it's not here soon_

_I might be done_

_No it won't be too soon 'til I say goodnight moon_

Abruptly, the smell of coppery hot blood was cut off, the light from the apartment no longer filtered through her closed lids, she couldn't feel the mess of intestines in her hands and she gratefully passed into darkness.

They watched the man carefully as he retracted the nightmare he had been instructed to create for her. Chloe immediately stopped her agitated movements, her muscles relaxed and she looked to be in a deep sleep. Clark almost cried in relief as Kara touched his shoulder comfortingly and somehow they knew she would be okay. He looked around for Batman but discovered he had left at some time with the criminal that had done this. He wavered with his anger at Batman's disappearance and especially his taking of the asshole who had hurt his girl, but he was just too happy that Chloe looked peaceful now, he curled himself around her on the bed and watched her even breathing while Kara quietly left the room.

A/N: I know I'm leaving a lot of questions unanswered, you'll get some of them in the next chapter but not all of them. Please don't get frustrated, I just like things to develop in their own time. Hope you guys enjoyed it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**The Kent's Farmhouse**

**Clark's Bedroom**

Chloe blearily opened her eyes to be greeted with a cool darkness. She felt like hell. Abruptly she sat up as all the memories came rushing back to her. Placing her head between her legs and taking deep breaths she tried to control the sensation of her world spinning out of control. She blanked out her mind, trying to push the bloody flashbacks out of her brain and after a few minutes, it worked. Her brain felt nice and fuzzy. 'There, now that's better, time for a shower,' she ordered herself as she headed to the bathroom.

**The Kitchen**

"You heard me?"

"You cried out, like you were in pain. I came right away."

"I don't even remember saying anything…but I'm glad you came. Thank you for looking after her." Kara placed a comforting hand on his arm.

"You are my family Kal-El, I would do anything for you, or for her." She looked away from him and dropped her hand, embarrassed as to how to ask her next question.

"Clark, I want to ask your opinion, about Chloe." Kara turned her body away completely from him and carefully inspected the window ledge.

"Ok, what's your question?"

"I behaved badly with the whole Chloe and Jimmy situation. And I knew I hurt her but I never really realized how much until I started traveling and witnessed this thing called 'love' every where I went. And I saw how crazy it made some people and how unwilling others were to feel it or express it all to avoid the pain that love often causes. And I would compare them to Chloe, who never held back. She loved and accepted fiercely and bravely with no regard to her own fragile emotions. I don't know how she does it. But I was wondering, if you thought, she would or could somehow…forgive me."

"Of course she would forgive you. Actually, I had brought it up to her a little while ago that I thought maybe your self-imposed exile had something to do with her and Jimmy. And she laughed and she said, 'Clark, that's craziness. What happened doesn't make her a bad person, that's just what love will do to you. I could never blame someone for following their own heart. Besides, they fit each other, kind of perfectly.'" Clark smiled reassuringly at his cousin. Kara's face broke out into a huge grin, delighted that Chloe didn't hate her and approved of her and Jimmy. The sweet moment was broken when both superheroes cocked their heads to one side and their eyes took on a far away quality.

"I'll handle this one, you should be here for Chloe." Kara said as they stopped listening to the panicked screams of passengers on a run away train. She zipped out before Clark could half-heartedly protest; he wanted to check on Chloe first anyway. He bounded up the stairs at normal speed to give Chloe some time to get dressed only to find Chloe striding towards the staircase herself. Clark's throat immediately went dry as his brain short-circuited from what he was looking at. Chloe was in her Seraphina outfit except there was less of it, a lot less of it. Knee-high white boots hugged her legs perfectly, but instead of the pants she normally wore tucked into her boots, she had on a skirt, a very short, tight, white skirt. With a top that could best be described as a white band-aid barely restraining her breasts.

"Ummm…Ch-Chloe?"

"Hey Clark, I'm going out on patrol."

"In broad daylight? Dressed like…that?!"

"Why should we have to hide, slinking around in the dark like criminals? We're the do gooders Clarkie boy, and I for one am tired of the shadows." Clark could not think of a single logical reason as to why she shouldn't be dressed in her revealing outfit. She looked gorgeous, on anyone else it would have been over the top trampy; but somehow she just looked like a goddess, an extremely sexy goddess. Honestly he was having a hard time breathing and he questioned whether or not he was able to have a heart attack and if this is what it felt like. His whole body tingled with electric currents of pure lust as he fought to regain control of himself. Unconsciously he reached out a hand and grasped her shoulder, the contact made his whole body thrum with energy.

"What are you doing?" Chloe asked, one eyebrow arched in a half smiling half dangerous expression.

"I don't know. Just give me a minute." Clark wheezed out painfully, still struggling to not rip off her scraps of clothing and take her on the stairs.

"I'm leaving now Clark, if you don't let me go, I'll make you let me go." Slowly Clark released his hold on her and Chloe breezed by. Something was not right with her, she was acting kinda scary; but he knew better then to try to stop her. As Chloe walked out the door without so much as a goodbye, Clark picked up the phone and started dialing.

**The Hotel Bar and Club**

_Send a heartbeat to_

_The void that cries through you_

_Relive the pictures that have come to pass_

_For now we stand alone_

_The world is lost and blown_

_And we are flesh and blood disintegrate_

_With no more to hate_

The club was dark and smoky. He didn't know why he was here. She had disappeared; he had all his people searching for her to no avail. Clark had told him she was ok, but then she went awol and he was going insane trying to figure out where she had gone.

_Is it bright where you are_

_Have the people changed_

_Does it make you happy you're so strange_

_And in your darkest hour_

_I hold secrets flame_

_We can watch the world devoured in it's pain_

Absently he watched the mass of bodies on the dance floor, writhing to the music in a mass orgy. One particular area was crawling with guys, some girl had their attention. As they briefly parted, he got a chance to see the girl that had them worked up. She had two delicate arms in the air, the right trailing down the left as her body moved in a hypnotizing beat to the music. She was completely lost in the rhythm, in the act of dancing and his desire flared to life. His body propelled him towards the figure, he was powerless to turn away. Next thing her knew he was next to her. Her back was to him, her red halter-top doing nothing to conceal the toned muscles along her back, soft and supple; he trailed one hand down her naked spine.

_Delivered from the blast_

_The last of a line of lasts_

_The pale princess of a palace cracked_

_And now the kingdom comes_

_Crashing down undone_

_And I am a master of a nothing place_

_Of recoil and grace_

Slowly she turned to him, he audibly gasped in surprise when he saw her face, she just smiled when she saw his. She reached her hands out to touch his face, drawing him closer with the barest brush of her fingertips. She swayed her body tantalizingly against him, brushing against every part of his body, waking up every part of him. He tangled his hand in her hair when she ground her hips against him. Why was she doing this? He didn't care; he was closer than she had let him be in a long time. He reveled in the sensation of her skin against his. Moaning softly as she continued dancing against him, he trailed his burning lips against her neck wanting to be closer. She lifted his head up from her neck and guided him to her mouth and suddenly he was home. His tongue slipped its way into her mouth, hot and moist, and relief and ecstasy flooded through him.

_Is it bright where you are_

_Have the people changed_

_Does it make you happy you're so strange_

_And in your darkest hour_

_I hold secrets flame_

_We can watch the world devoured in it's pain_

He was on fire, he needed more of her, he needed her all around him, he needed to be inside her. Her hands roamed over him, occasionally brushing against his manhood, teasing him, taunting him. She was guiding him somewhere, but he didn't know where, or care to pull away enough to find out. His back pressed against something hard flat and cool, probably a wall. They were in a dark area where no one else was around. She pressed her tongue against his, teasingly dueling with him. He kept drinking her in, afraid to stop, afraid to talk, in case she pulled away from him again.

_Time has stopped before us_

_The sky cannot ignore us_

_No one can separate us_

_For we are all that is left_

_The echo bounces off me_

_The shadow lost beside me_

_There's no more need to pretend_

_Cause now I can begin again_

Her hands swiftly undid his belt and painfully slowly unzipped his pants. She caressed him just once, so lightly he wasn't positive she had actually done it and then she tore his clothes down. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she lifted herself up and locked her legs around his hips. Her skirt rode up around her hips. My god, she wasn't wearing any underwear. Her damp heat was brushing him right at the head. He thought he might die from the sensation. She stopped kissing him and he gripped her, afraid she was going to leave. She just smiled a devilish smile and slowly slid him inside her. Yes, this is what he's wanted. He knew it would be like this, so perfect, they would fit perfect. And he was blissfully happy, until she started to move. Slowly she raised herself up and slid down over and over until he thought she was torturing him. He tore her halter down, allowing himself a minute to visually feast on her gorgeous breasts before fastening one tight bud to his mouth. He suckled gently causing her movement to speed up slightly. When a moan escaped her lips, he lost it. He sucked, licked and nipped her any place his mouth made contact. Violently he whipped around and slammed her back into the wall, trading their previous positions. He pulled himself all the way out of her and slowly pushed himself all the way in. It seriously felt like fireworks going off in his body, he had never felt so alive. He struggled to hang onto his last vestige of control, setting a steady tempo with his thrusts but he soon lost the battle and gave into his need. As he ground himself in her again and again, he could hear her moaning in encouragement. She was close, so close to coming, she whispered it in his ear, telling him to keep going, telling him to fill her. He didn't know if he could keep this up any longer, his body strained for release. Suddenly, her body tightened up around him, fingers clawed into his back as she released a strangled cry of fulfillment. His next thrust after that had him coming inside her, he felt all his energy release in or torrid wave, from his body to hers. She had his life, his body, he was hers.

_Is it bright where you are_

_Have the people changed_

_Does it make you happy you're so strange_

_And in your darkest hour_

_I hold secrets flame_

_We can watch the world devoured in it's pain_

He slid down to the floor, trying to regain his bearings. He clutched at her as she stood up and smoothed out her skirt.

"Don't, don't leave. Stay with me." He asked her.

"You finally got what you wanted Oliver." She bent down close to his ear, her breasts in his face and whispered, "Was it everything you dreamed it would be?" She stood up and walked deliberately away from him, leaving behind a shattered man.


	15. Chapter 15

Logically, Chloe knew what she had done was wrong. She had used him. But another part of her told her, so what, he had wanted it anyway, maybe not like that but who cares. They both got what they wanted without the complication of feeling and caring. She had been cruel, but she hadn't wanted to mislead him. She wasn't suddenly in love with him, it was what it was.

She stood in the shadows, in one of the countless alleys of Metropolis. Her frustration over her inability to sleep was compounded by the frustration of having no one's ass to kick. Where was a bad guy when you needed to work out some restless energy?

"What do you want Kara?" The curly blonde femme fatale hovered a few paces behind Chloe, observing her restless pacing.

"How did you know I was here, I didn't even land yet?"

"Something someone taught me." Chloe finally turned around, her boots scrunching against the pavement as she pivoted.

"Did Clark send you?"

"No, he wouldn't ask me to check up on you. I just came to see you."

There was a long pause, they both knew they were about to cross into an unfamiliar territory, neither knowing quite what that entailed.

"I'm sorry about Jimmy." Kara said softly, exhaling in relief at finally getting the words out.

"You didn't owe me anything, no need for an apology. Besides you are an alien, I'm sure paltry things like the feelings of a human are pretty insignificant."

"Ouch. I guess I deserved that. I am truly sorry, there's is no excuse for pursuing Jimmy when he was with you. Alien or no alien."

Chloe blew a frustrated breath out, making strands of her red wig fly up in agitation.

"No, you didn't deserve me saying that." Chloe turned away from her hiding in the comfort of the shadows.

"Is everything ok Chloe?"

"Call me Lois."

Kara took a patient breath and tried again.

"Is everything ok Lois?"

They stood there together, but not together, virtually strangers. Chloe remained silent, so long that Kara thought she was ignoring her.

"I don't know Kara."

"No, I know I'm not ok. I'm being ruthless, I can't help it. It's like that guy left all this anger and hatred inside me and it's drowning me. I'm not Chloe, I'm not Lois, I'm not anyone. All I have is Seraphina, and she's proving to be quite the bitch." Chloe chuckled self deprecatingly, more to quell the tears she felt welling up inside her.

Kara was stunned that she had opened up to her and scrambled around in her brain for the appropriate response.

"I'm sorry, I'm dumping on you." Chloe started walking down the alley, further into its dark recesses.

Kara appeared on Chloe's third step away.

"Wait. I just don't want to say the wrong thing. I am from another planet so I'm still figuring out the human thing."

"I've been a human for 24 years and I still haven't figured 'the human thing' out." Kara grinned in appreciation that Chloe was trying to make up for her alien remark.

"All I know, is that you are Chloe Sullivan, no matter your hair color, no matter what name you go by. You are the one person that got my clueless cousin through his darkest times. You always try to do the right thing, often risking your fragile little neck to do so. You are witty and smart and you have the biggest heart I ever thought possible. In the small time that I've known you, you have made me want to be a better person. That's who you are. That's what you do."

"I'm slipping Kara. I can feel everything I used to be fading away, and I don't know how to stop it."

Chloe looked so broken, lost in a sadness she had yet to voice.

"How about we start with coffee?"

Chloe looked up in surprise.

"Coffee?"

"Yeah, I promise if I hear any bad guys I'll fly you straight over. But everything is really quiet now so we might as well. Besides it will warm us up."

"You don't get cold, hence the crazy location of the fortress." Chloe laughed almost genuinely at Kara's floundering attempts to convince her.

"Yea well I think I'm starting to take a liking to this strange brew you're addicted too."

Chloe let out an uncontrollable giggle at the thought of the Kryptonian going through the crippling pangs of coffee deprivation. Kara broke into a wide grin as she linked arms with Chloe and they walked towards the safety of the street lights like two friends without any cares in the world.


	16. Chapter 16

"You've changed."

"Do you miss the old me?"

"You were happier, still sadistic, but happier."

"You have too…since the first day we met. Do you remember, it was you, me and the Bat." She paused, surprised that he'd figured out her identity.

"I remember."

Neither one of them questioned the obvious like, how had she found him and what she was doing there. He stood on the rooftop of a nameless skyscraper, bathed in moonlight, overlooking the streets of Gotham. She stood back, in the shadows, observing his every move.

"You love him don't you?" This, she whispered, letting the gentle breeze carry her question to his ears.

"In a way, I do. The thing is Miss Sullivan, he and I are kindred spirits, he just doesn't realize it yet and, I'm beginning to see you and I are too."

"And Dawes?"

"Her death is helping him realize."

His imposing figure turned then, revealing his face. He no longer wore the carefully constructed white makeup with the garish red lips. The makeup was there, but toned down, damaged in a faded manner, his black eyeliner marked streaks down his face as if he'd been crying. But as far as she knew, he didn't cry, he never cried. Every sad 'woe is me tale' he gave to each one of his victims, inspired horror and could throw even the most cheerful 'god has a plan' Christian into throes of despair. Yet he didn't cry over his various stories. He didn't show much emotion at all, aside from being certifiable.

"Did you come here to make me feel again?"

"You need to go back, you need to be locked away, to never be seen or heard from again."

"You know I almost chose to take you, to kill you. Miss Dawes pushed him closer to the edge, the choice was agonizing for him, one he still questions to this day. If I had taken you, he would have been selfish, no question, he doesn't know yet how much he loves you."

"So why?"

"You are too unique to destroy. I can read people pretty easily, but you, you confound me." He took a ragged breath through his damaged lips and exhaled roughly into the inky black sky. "I don't know how I would have reacted to your death, and that…disturbs me."

"That disturbs you? Of all things." Chloe muttered to herself.

"So what do you want? To destroy the humanity in Batman? And then what, you guys will run around being criminals together? You really think that's going to happen?"

"I want to watch this city burn." His eyes flared to life with fanatical dedication. When he said it, Chloe had no doubt believing he would do it.

"And what would you do after this city was ash?"

"I'd come see you." The slowly walked towards each other, each taking deliberate steps.

"You know what I have to do?"

She stood a good foot from his eye level as they squared off face to face. She raised her right arm slowly, expecting him to try and stop her from touching his arm. Instead he met her hand with his own and raised it to his rough lips. He pressed her open palm to the left side of his mouth, not kissing it, just holding it there. She was startled by this move, but it did not deter her. She released the floodgate of pain inside her. It was more potent as it had ever been as it bubbled to life inside her, it felt like it was painting her insides black with pain and rage as it traveled from her out through her arm. She couldn't help flinching at the torrent as it burned through her. The Joker did not flinch, he did not move. He didn't even try to move her hand off of him, he just let it come. And there was no reaction. Chloe tried to sustain it for as long as she could, but the pain became too unbearable, no one had ever withstood her for that long.

Gasping she wrenched herself away from him and doubled over in pain, breathing heavily as she let her body repair itself.

"How?" She demanded as she tried to straighten through the haze of pain.

"You know you don't have to do that. You don't have to keep that pain inside you. It's not really who you are."

"Doesn't it make me closer to that edge of darkness you're so fond of?" She peered at him through her curtain of red hair, her black shades had ended up somewhere on the ground and her green eyes glowed with confusion.

"Never confuse what I want from Batman with what I want from you." He stared into her eyes; like he was trying to memorize every atom her eyes were made up of, and then stepped of the ledge. She could hear his dark purple long coat whip about as gravity took hold of him. She walked carefully to the ledge and unsurprisingly saw no sign of him.


	17. Chapter 17

Chloe's Apartment

She opened her eyes cautiously, hoping she wouldn't see it. But there it was. Like it was every morning. A single white tulip propped against her pillow next to her, like a lover would. It was beautiful, like all the ones before, her red satin sheets the perfect backdrop to its pearly sheen and vibrant green stem. She reached for it, sniffed its delicate natural smell, before crushing the innocent flower in her fist. There was never a note, no call sign, nothing to indicate who was mysteriously surpassing all her security to invade her home and plant the innocuous gift. But somehow she knew, she knew the Joker was keeping in touch.

She dragged herself out of bed and headed towards her immaculate kitchen. Sadly the state of cleanliness had nothing to do with her cleaning habits and everything to do with her lack of cooking skills. She started up the only two appliances she ever touched in the kitchen, her espresso machine and her coffee maker. She glanced through her security logs, knowing she would find nothing unusual but doing it more out of habit than anything else. After securing her favorite giant black mug, pouring in half the pot of coffee along with two shots of espresso, she was ready to tackle the newspapers. Settling herself down at her kitchen table she firmly grasped all her papers and waited. A swirl of her hair and her robe blowing open let her know Clark had arrived.

Clark looked at her curiously as she loosened her hold on her beloved news and straightened her clothes out.

"How did you know I was coming?"

"Just a feeling. Would you like some coffee, I'm afraid that's all I have to offer."

"Come on, I know you better than that." Clark smiled disarmingly at her and held up a brown paper bag with the most delicious pastry smell wafting from it.

He presented her with her favorite, blueberry muffin, and sat down to devour the four apple muffins he had brought for himself. Chloe allowed herself a moment to enjoy the fluffy texture of warm blueberries and bread in her mouth.

"So Clark, what can I help you with? Damsel in distress?" She quirked a smile his way so he knew she wasn't being sarcastic.

"Just came to see you, haven't seen you around much. You seem to be going to Gotham more and more." He glanced around the apartment, not really knowing what he was looking for. But of course she knew.

"Clark, stop scanning my place, you're not going to find a guy hiding in my closet or anything." Chloe set aside the newspapers to give him her undivided attention.

"What's wrong?"

"Batman talked to me. Said he had a run in with the Joker and he indicated he had seen you, recently. How come you didn't tell me about it."

"Clark you're my best friend, not my warden. I'm a big girl, I don't have to run to you every time something says 'Boo.'"

"I know, I get that; but he's different. He's a level of craziness and genius that scares me. If he's taken an interest in you, I want to know about it."

"It'll pass Clark, he has the attention span of a golden retriever with the exception of his fixation for Batman. No worries." With that, she turned back to her newspaper indicating this line of conversation was over. An awkward silence descended between them. This was new, but she was determined to not initiate any conversation until she was sure Clark was letting the Joker drop. Clark looked down at his hands, unhappy with how things were with Chloe, he looked at her as she read her daily dose of everything newsworthy. She looked flawless in the morning light, she had stopped dying her hair and the light brown was growing out and fading, returning to her usual blond brilliance. How had he not noticed that before. Her eyes were a brilliant green as ever, her lips naturally flushed a soft pink and her slip that clung to her was becoming a distraction. But there was something about her that was off, something sad. Something she wouldn't share with him.

"Lana called me today." Clark declared suddenly, a little surprised himself that he was telling her this.

"Yeah, how is she, I haven't talked to her in awhile."

"She's good…she asked me to come see her, she misses me or something."

"Sounds like a good idea, you could use a bit of a break." Chloe was still reading the paper, like Lana didn't faze her at all. Clark pulled the paper out of her hands and took up her tiny indignant fists.

"I told her that I would come see her if you ever wanted to visit, but my place was with you. Wherever you go, I'll be there too." She tilted her head to one side, considering his words. After a long pause she spoke.

"Have you had any dreams?"

"Dreams?" Clark was a little mystified at this turn.

"There is something happening, someone is coming. I don't know what or who, and I don't know how I know. But its bigger than my problems or your problems or the Joker. I've been trying to figure it out, trying to find some pattern to what it could be or when it will come. There's something that's going to destroy the whole world Clark. And you, me and Lana will all be dust in its wake."

His blue eyes stared into hers, confused and startled by her revelation.

"The thing is Clark, I love you and I always will. What that means for us or what it may turn into, I cannot think about or consider. A war is coming; I can feel it. There is nothing for us to do but try and win. We need to be out there, in the thick of things, listening to the streets, looking for the pattern, the clues, anything that will help us. I would love to be wrapped up with you, snuggled down, planning a date; but we can't afford to be unfocused."

"Where is this coming from, what dreams are you having?"

"Oh Clark," a single tear sparkled against her cheek, "it's a horror I never want you to see. I never want anyone to see. The darkness that's inside us all comes out from the shadows to rule the world. I can't describe it, I can't explain it, but it's coming. That's all I know." She buried her head in his shoulder and shut her eyes, trying to stem the torrent of images that had been tormenting her on and off for the past month.

"Its okay Chlo, we'll fight it. We always do. I won't let anything happen to you." He pressed her small frame into his, trying to comfort and soothe her but she swiftly pulled away.

"You have to promise me Clark."

"Anything Chlo."

"Promise no matter what happens to me, you'll stand and fight."

"Nothing is going to happen to you, it'll be you and me, side by side."

She smiled a sad little smile and got up to get dressed for the day; leaving one Clark Kent very confused and more than a little scared.

Streets of Metropolis

She stood dusting herself off. There were no more costumes, no more wigs. She was done hiding. She was just a beautiful blonde, kicking some criminal butt. The two mind controllers that had been creating havoc lay moaning in the corner.

"Why is it the most unfortunate people always somehow come back to life?"

Chloe turned around to face Brainiac. He stepped out of the shadows doing a mocking slow clap.

"Well Miss Sullivan, I must admit you've gotten more amazing over time."

"What do you want now? Didn't Clark kill you enough before?"

"Actually he didn't kill me, and the only reason he thought he killed me had nothing to do with him and everything to do with you."

"Come again? I wasn't even there."

He smirked darkly at her.

"Oh but you were. I've come to discuss the pattern, and what's to come."


	18. Chapter 18

Last time she had faced Brainiac, he had turned her into a vegetable. She hadn't thought there would be a reunion.

"There are things happening, portent events, leading to a terrible mystery." Brainiac intoned darkly, and then he lips twisted into a smirk.

"That's what that pretty little brain of yours has figured out so far, right?"

Chloe nodded stiffly.

"You're further along than I imagined, no one else even sees the pattern."

"Well I don't really see the pattern either, if I could, maybe I'd know what's coming. And there is someone else who knows, I'm sure you've already made contact with him. Is he a new acquaintance or an old friend?"

"Ahh…you must mean the man with a million smiles. New acquaintance, he's never been on my radar before."

"And now he is. What part does he play in all this?"

"He is…" he paused, drawing out the s, contemplating how much to tell her. Chloe let him think; demanding wasn't going to get her anywhere.

"He is the catalyst. I'm surprised you ask about him, and not about yourself. Don't you want to know your role?"

Now it was her turn to smile.

"Isn't that why you're here? To torment me with some cryptic message and watch me scramble to solve it?"

His jaw clenched up and his eyes darkened momentarily, he didn't like being predictable.

"You want to know what is to come?" he ground out through clenched teeth.

"It is you, you are the bringer of this world's end!" His voice rang out, with a finality and confidence that made Chloe feel like prison walls were pressing against her.

"Umm…hate to disappoint you, but I figured that one out too. Could you clue me in on how I turn away from life saving business to life taking business?" She forced her tone to be flippant, trying to goad the alien computer into telling more.

"It is prophesized 'The Bringer that wields the pain of humanity will crush the world in darkness, destroying the light that guides her. She will howl in rage and all will fall.' I have to say, I didn't know you had it in you." He smiled his dark, snake-like smile with more venom than her world contained.

"I didn't either, had I known my voice could kill, I'd have talked you to death a long time ago." She smiled, to not show her weakness, her fear of the prophecy. But it was tinged with sadness and defeat, and he knew it.

"I look forward to that day Bringer." Before she could ask another question he shot off into the sky, gone in an instant. She let out a slow shaky breath, cupping her hands in her face. What would she do, how could she kill herself when she was basically immortal? How would she prevent this?

Six months later…

She sat waiting on her balcony railing. She knew she was back; she'd been gone for two months this time, without so much a word to any of her friends. She knew she was hiding something, but she also knew she would never get it out of her. She shivered remembering all the hiding she had done while in the Phantom Zone. Brainiac had trapped her there, but Clark had finally rescued her. She had been grateful for the rescue, but she had learned a lot in the Zone, she had learned to be her own person, to take care of herself. She had grown up, and while the manner in which she reached maturity saddened her, she did not regret it. She shook herself out of her reverie, her soft blond curls dancing in the sunlight. She looked up at the powerful yellow orb that gave her so much strength, and saw the object of her wait on the rooftop of the apartment looking down at her.

She looked down; she looked up, neither moved for several moments. Kara slowly drifted up from the balcony to the rooftop.

"I was afraid you were a trick." Chloe said softly and held her arms up for an embrace. Kara flew into her arms, grateful to be with her friend again. And just like that, they fell back into the close friendship they had before she was taken away. Kara described her travels through the Zone and Clark's rescue.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help."

"Don't be, it was good I was there." They sat side by side, in the companionable silence of sisters, arms back supporting them as the leaned back with legs stretched out, basking in the warm radiance of the sun.

"I actually came to say goodbye." Kara said breaking the tranquility.

"I knew you'd outgrow me someday." Chloe responded with a twinkle in her eye.

"I could never outgrow you. If you would come with me, I would ask, but I know you can't. I have to find my own place, a city that needs me as much as Clark is needed here." She spoke earnestly, though not really sure what she was trying to convince Chloe of.

"I know." Chloe said gently, putting a comforting arm around her. She stared off in the distance, lost in thought again.

"Won't you tell me Chloe? Tell me what is troubling you like this? I could help you, I would stay to help you." Kara pleaded in a last ditch effort to unburden her friend.

Chloe was so tempted to say yes, to tell her everything, just to have someone share her fears. But she knew Kara would not believe, that she would demand there be another way, she would exhaust herself trying to find another way and do everything to prevent Chloe from her task, until it was too late to save anyone. So she gave a small smile to Kara instead and Kara knew the matter was closed. Chloe stood up and Kara followed.

"It was an honor to know you Kara, one of the last of the great Kryptonian race. And I'm sure your light would shine brighter than any in a crowd of Kryptonians. I know your great heart and honor make you shine the brightest among us." Kara teared up a little, not wanting this to be such a final sounding goodbye.

"Everything I have learned, I have come about it from you. It was an honor to know you Chloe Sullivan." Chloe's eyes started to sparkle in the light. She gripped Kara's hand and brought her closer.

"If a great evil arises Kara, I need your word you will come back to help destroy it. No matter what it is, no matter who it is, you will do everything in your power to see it turn to dust." Kara gazed deeply into her friend's eyes, a million questions bubbling inside her. But she kept quiet because she knew no answers would come. She nodded her head once, hoping she would be able to do as Chloe requested. They embraced one final time and Kara took to the sky, while she still had the strength to leave. Chloe was her sister, her home, leaving her hurt more than any pain she had ever experienced.

Chloe watched her fly off until she was an indiscernible speck in the sky. She bounded gracefully onto her balcony; only to come up short as there was towering figure blocking the door.

She darted, quick as lightening to reach him, only to shatter the glass door behind the man with her fist. He was an illusion. He turned his bowed head up and chilled her with his glare.

"Stop what you are doing, or your friends will die a whole lot sooner then fated." His mouth was an angry slash of red, for once not set in a sinister smile. She walked right through the Joker's false image, into her apartment and firmly shut the door.

She stood a moment contemplating her options. Decided, she headed out the door. He was going to be a problem, one she had no time to devote to.

She hadn't had much contact with the Justice League, knowing if they found out, they would try to stop her, maybe not all of them, but enough to make a difference. But she needed the Joker to not interfere and she definitely didn't want her friends caught in the crossfire. She would have to risk one last mission by their side.


	19. Chapter 19

Victor lay temporarily short circuited on top of a thankfully closed dumpster. Bart was knocked out five minutes earlier when the duo had tricked him into super speeding into a brick wall. Oliver was bleeding a little too profusely over Clark trying to flush off the kryptonite spray they had hit him with. Clark finally came to as Bart began incoherently grumbling about the bad guys being way too organized these days.

"This is not good" Oliver swore under his breath as the remaining two of the six criminals advanced on them. One of them was a beautiful blonde that looked like your average gorgeous girl except for the electricity crackling in her hands and the other was sporting a body that looked like it was cut from a diamond, literally.

The blonde grinned as she got ready to shoot the Green Arrow with another round. Her head jarred backward unexpectedly as she was yanked by her hair until she was bending over backwards. Her blue eyes met green ones.

"Got a name?" Green eyes asked Blue eyes.

"Bolt!" Blue eyes exclaimed proudly narrowing her look of surprise into a glare as she shot a blast of electricity as her. Chloe gave no reaction as the electricity hit her.

"You mean like, the dog?" Chloe quirked with a confused look before smashing her fist into Bolt's face rendering her unconscious.

"Well that was a little disappointing." She let Bolt drop to the floor as she turned to face Bling boy.

"You're Seraphina?!" The boy said in awe and fear.

"The one and only, now run along and let your criminal puppet masters know I'm back." The boy didn't have to be told twice and ran off thanking his lucky stars for the reprieve. She pivoted on her right boot to face the Justice League members staggering to their feet.

"Hello boys. Miss me?" She questioned with an impish grin and false bravado, not entirely certain she'd be welcomed back into the fold. All her doubts disappeared the instant Bart swept her up into a spine-cracking hug.

JLA HEADQUARTERS

She sat back, soaking in the chaotic warmth of the JLA members. Bart was pantomiming the story out for A.C. while Victor gave him the verbal. Oliver and Clark were grinning at Bart shenanigans while surreptitiously keeping one eye on Chloe; afraid she would disappear again. Batman sat quietly in the corner like she was, just taking it all in. After awhile Batman voiced what was on top of every member's mind.

"We haven't heard from you for awhile. We were worried." Everyone became still, waiting for her answer.

"I'm sorry, there were things I needed to take care of. By myself. I actually sought you guys out because I need help. Someone I can't quite get a grasp on. I didn't expect to be rescuing half of you." She said this teasingly trying to draw them away from the subject of her time away.

"Hey, I was just about to have it all under control. As soon as the world stopped spinning I was gonna kick their butts!" Bart crowed indignantly.

"I know, I just thought I'd save you the hassle." Chloe joked back.

"Who's the problem?" Oliver asked, concern written all over his face.

"It's the Joker. His attentions are getting a bit much. But he always seems to be one step ahead of me whenever I try to take him out. Think you guys could give me a hand?" A round of affirmatives went around the room.

"Hey Chlo, what was up with you absorbing that hot chick's electricity? It didn't even look like it fazed you." Bart waited patiently for the answer while pointedly ignoring Clark's glare for using his nickname for Chloe. Her eyes darkened, her smile disappeared, and everyone could visibly see her withdraw into herself. And then in an instant the smile was forced back and she came back to the present.

"I'm not really sure, I seem to not be able to feel pain or be physically affected by anything."

"Did this happen while you were off doing your own thing?" Victor questioned reproachfully.

"Yeah, it did." She said simply and with a finality that let them know they weren't getting any more details of that story.

"The Joker is smart, like scary genius smart, and can only be found when he wants to be found. And as a bonus, he's somehow immune to my power. This is going to require some careful planning on our part."

"We'll start tomorrow, I think everyone needs a little recoupment time today. Chloe can I talk to you?" Chloe nodded her head and swiftly followed her alien best friend out the door. He was waiting for her outside, one hand resting on a pillar and the other clenched into a fist by his side. He looked like he belonged there, like he should be made of stone in tribute to some Greek god.

"Listen Clark, I'm really sorry" she found herself abruptly cut of and mumbling the rest of her apology into his chest. He was hugging her tightly, so tightly it probably would have been painful if she could feel pain. Every part of her was squashed against him, her toes barely skimming the ground.

"Don't ever do that to me again Chlo." He whispered hoarsely, his voice choked with emotion.

"Kara had her hands full keeping me from tearing the world apart trying to find you." He loosened his hold on her enough to let her talk.

"Sorry Clark, something I had to do."

"I get that and I get that you're not sharing any details of that with me anytime soon. But promise me I'll get a heads up before you disappear again, if you have to disappear again." She didn't tell him the reason she hadn't said goodbye to anyone was because she hadn't planned on being back. That she had been afraid if she said goodbye, he would see that it was supposed to be their last goodbye. That he would know. Instead she promised him to never do it again. And he smiled that gorgeous smile that almost made her believe everything was going to be okay. He wrapped himself tightly around her again and before she knew it, they were airborne. In seconds they were touching down in the field of the Kent family farm.

"How'd you know?"

"Know what?" Clark responded.

"That this is exactly where I needed to go. Where I needed to be." Chloe looked around the expanse. Her home away from home. She laughed out loud, a true genuine laugh of pure delight. Spinning around in the idyllic field until she collapsed on her back on the soft grass.

"What's come over you?" Clark stood over her, bemused by her sudden change in behavior. Reaching up, she yanked him down beside her.

"Just lay here with me. Everything is perfect right now. Can't you feel it? This moment…is perfect." Clark was beginning to worry.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about what's been going on with you?" Clark propped himself on one arm to observe her better. She lifted her hand up to touch his face, using her whole hand to press against his cheek. Memorizing him, memorizing this moment.

"I'm sure." And with that she pulled him down bringing them face to face. Their lips grazed each other as he nuzzled his face against her, reveling in her sweet scent. Gently she pushed him onto his back and straddling his form. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen her so happy, so carefree.

"I missed you." She whispered to him, like it was a secret she could only share with him. She lowered herself so she was completely pressed against him. Clark was desperately trying to maintain control of himself, wondering why Chloe was torturing him like this. She lightly kissed his neck, so lightly he though he may have imagined it. But then he felt another kiss on his jaw, and then his cheek. And finally she captured his mouth with hers. It had been too long since they had shared a kiss. All vestige of self control flew out of Clark's mind as their lips connected. They tore at each other's clothing with abandon, giggling and laughing like teenagers. They made love on the sweet grass, with the sun beating down on them for all the world to see. They made love until they collapsed in each other's arms, exhausted from their coupling.

A gentle rain woke them up at some point, and they ran inside with their tattered clothes in one hand and clutching each other with the other. Their laughter dissolved to moans of pleasure when they tried to shower together. Their soap sud fight ended with Chloe pressed against the wall, her back covered by Clark's large frame as he took her from behind. His grip should have crushed her, his thrusts should have hammered her into the wall. But they didn't. His new found discovery that nothing he did would hurt her only served to feed both their desire for each other. They managed to break apart long enough to finish showering and to dry off. But as Chloe pulled one of his red shirts over her head, a primal urge overtook him and they were at it again. He was surprised she was still up to it. He floated himself in the air, laying like a normal person would lay on his back; as she rode him to new heights. He seriously thought that they would both just combust. That every part of him would explode at any minute in sheer joy and fulfillment. Time lost its meaning as they slept and made love, doing nothing but.

Clark woke with a start, immediately realizing Chloe's warmth was missing from his side. He flew to the sound of Chloe rummaging downstairs. His eyes immediately honed in to her butt that was waving enticingly in the air as she dug through the closet. He tackled her into the closet, trailing a fire of kisses up her beautiful legs. She let out a strangled cry in surprise before giving in to his demands.

As they regained consciousness once more, amid coats and hangers and dust bunnies; Chloe had to put a restraining hand to Clark.

"As much as I would love to stay here for the rest of my life Clark, the real world is moving on without us."

"Let them." He whispered back, busy trailing his lips along her left shoulder.

"I can't Clark, I have to go." She jutted her lower lip out in a sympathetic pout.

"I was actually in here looking for some old clothes I left here." She stood up and started rummaging once more, triumphantly holding up some material a minute later. She pulled on the soft cotton blouse and jean skirt before Clark could even register that she was actually leaving.

"Where are we going?" Clark asked trying to pull himself out of the sex haze.

"We aren't going anywhere. I have to go meet a friend. But I'll meet up with you at JLA later." She walked to the kitchen where she vaguely remembered dropping off their shredded clothing. Spotting her boots among the rags she pulled them on.

"You have to go?" His voice was so petulant, Chloe couldn't help but smile.

"Yes, I do. But I'd like to stay here for awhile if that's okay? The Joker is a little too comfortable at my place."

"You can stay here forever." Again Chloe smiled, delighted with his earnestness.

"For a little while." She reinforced. She stood on her tip toes and gave him a kiss, escaping from his grasp before he got carried away. And then she was gone before he could even ask her how she was getting to her friend.

Metropolis

She quickened her pace as she realized she was going to be late. A feeling of anxiousness and dread crept up on her as the seconds ticked by. Finally she saw him, sitting patiently at a table.

"Davis!" True delight resounded in her voice as she greeted her friend. Davis stood up to embrace Chloe, his smile so wide it almost hurt. All he could think of was how much more beautiful she got every time he saw her.

"Sorry I'm late." She apologized while taking a seat in the cute little café.

"You're forgiven." Davis responded with the only response he could give her. He wasn't capable of being mad at her.

A/N: Sorry. I've been wanting to put Davis in for awhile but I never quite manage to so I wanted to put him on in the end so I would be forced to start his storyline in the next chapter. But there is a reason for Chloe's anxiousness and their history will be explained more later. Reviews are always loved and welcomed!


	20. Chapter 20

Her anxiety gradually lessened the longer she was in his presence. She couldn't remember what had made her feel that way. She couldn't remember why it had been so important to see him. But she was here now anyway so she allowed herself to relax into the easy rhythm of their relationship. She smiled at him in rapt attention as he related a funny emergency he recently had where he rushed to the scene to discover two very old, very naked people experiencing technical difficulties with their toys. She had to wipe away tears of laughter as he repeated the instructions he had to give them in order to remove one of their toys from an orifice it had disappeared into.

It was odd how close they were after just a few months of knowing each other. Of course the circumstances had been extreme.

At the edge of a volcano, both looking for an end to the story, neither were successful. She dove first, he dove in after, they both came to under hardened lava. She cried and swore in frustration at her failure, he comforted her as the words came tumbling out of her. It was nice, to not be alone in this, to have a confidante that did not think she was crazy for trying to do what she was doing. He had the same purpose for oddly the same reasons as well. They spent two months together trying to find a different way, their failures weren't quite as painful when they had each other. They were friends, but something more, like they had spent lifetimes together before this. She couldn't explain it and her mind shied away from examining it too much, it's just the way they were.

For Davis's side, she was love at first sight. He thought his life was over, he was blacking out, people were dying, he would wake up naked and bloody. He had to end it. He had tried the regular method, bullet to the brain, and he had woken up whole. Then every other method just bounced off him like he was impenetrable. He even tried drowning, after hanging out with the fishes for eight hours, he figured oxygen wasn't a necessity anymore. So there he was, alone and at the edge, until he saw her. He remembered every detail of her at that moment. She wore a white cotton dress that came down to her knee with no shoes. The dress was singeing at the edges from the heat. Her blonde her was long and whipped around her in a frenzy. Her eyes, her beautiful green eyes with tiny flecks of gold, they held so much sadness, so much despair and he wanted to do whatever it took to take that pain away.

He forgot what he was doing there, he forgot all his anguish and torment, she took up everything in his mind. He could focus on nothing else. She looked up at him, surprised, for a moment their eyes held. And he felt like he could anything with her looking at him. Then she looked down, and she jumped. A scream had torn from his mouth without realizing it and he dove to catch her, to stop her. He knew he couldn't but he couldn't help following her. He would follow her anywhere.

Waking up with her a few feet away; restored his belief that there was a God. No matter what kind of monster he may be, there must be a God performing the miracle of saving her. He walked over to her, brushing her hair out of her face, looking for any burns. They should be liquid carcasses by now, but both of them were intact. His hand couldn't help stroking her face, brushing against the perfect bow of her lips as he waited for her to wake up. When she did, she didn't question him. She was so lost in her pain. Her frail shoulders shook as sobs wracked her body and she told him bits and pieces of her story. Weeping in his arms, she told him how she would destroy the world. She had to kill herself to keep it safe. To keep her friends, everyone she loved alive. And she raged against God for keeping her in this world, for not allowing her to pass. He had spent his whole life helping others, fixing them, getting them the care that they needed, and he was utterly helpless here.

They became inseparable, traveling together, experimenting new methods. But they parted ways when they realized their close connection was becoming a problem in their hunt for a final solution. Every step he took away from her made him feel like a part of him was dying, but this was what she needed. They swore they would find each other again if they were unsuccessful in their quests. Fate, it seemed, had a sense of humor, as they literally crashed into each other on the streets of Metropolis a few weeks ago.

"So how is Clark?" He pretended to care, for her sake.

"He's great. He's really proven himself you know? He's not the indecisive boy that broke my heart repeatedly." Chloe knew the polite thing to do would be to invite Davis to meet Clark. That's what friends do right? Meet each other's significant other. But the thought of Clark and Davis in the same room together made her feel sick, like physically ill, a sudden fit of vertigo would overcome her and she quickly shelved any play dates for the two of them.

"What about you Davis? When are you going to find yourself a nice girl? I don't believe for a second you'd have a hard time getting anyone you wanted. Geeze when was the last one again? Like three years ago?" Chloe teased him.

"You know, I'm beginning to regret that we felt the need to tell each other everything about our pasts." Davis mock glared at Chloe.

"Seriously Davis, maybe you just need to be happy. I don't know what's happening to you but it seems like you spend an awful lot of time punishing yourself for something you don't even know you're doing."

"Have you looked in a mirror lately? You're punishing yourself for a prophecy a deranged supercomputer told you. And I am happy, I'm happier than I've been in a long time. My blackouts have been coming less frequently and when they do come, I'm waking up without any blood on me."

"That's great Davis. What ever you're doing, keep doing it, maybe they'll go away entirely."

"And, there is a girl."

"Ha, I knew it. Who's the lucky gal?"

"I can't say right now. I don't think she feels the same way. She's got a boyfriend, but you'd love her Chloe, she's exactly like you." Davis said carefully, dropping the biggest hint he'd ever tried on her.

"Well, you should let me meet her. I don't know how awesome she could be if she doesn't feel the same way about you. I could talk some sense into her?"

"Thanks Chlo, but I'm going to give her time." Davis said this wistfully, careful to look away from her so she couldn't read the emotions overwhelming him.

"Wow, we've been here for four hours." She exclaimed after glancing at her watch.

"I gotta run, call me and we'll figure out our next lunch date." She said hurriedly, she leaned in and gave him a swift peck on the cheek.

"How about we make the next one a dinner date?" Davis asked.

"Whatever you want." She threw him a grin that made him light up like a little kid on Christmas day. 'If only' he thought to himself as he watched her walk away. If only he could have whatever he wanted.

Chloe's Apartment

She walked in the door to see a beautiful gilded cage sitting on her kitchen table. It was a birdcage built for a king, the sunlight glinted off it throwing warm pools of gold all over the walls. She approached it cautiously, knowing this was something from the Joker. There at the bottom lay a tiny bird. It was a gorgeous deep purple, perfect in detail. It was lying on it's right wing, looking at a tiny piece of bloody flesh with cold glassy eyes. There was a cut on its chest, a bloody slash running diagonally across its body. It was dead. The bloody bit was it's heart. Calmly she picked up the cage and went outside and put it in her garbage can. Her guess was that the Joker had left the present for her and when she had not come home last night, he had mutilated his present. He really did have a childish temper.

She knew she should feel bad; the bird probably had suffered because of her. But she really couldn't make herself care. And she knew this was a problem. Lately only her Clark and Davis could make her feel anything. Sometimes she just felt inhuman, inhumane, out of touch with anything. But she had a hard time caring about that too. She took a quick shower and dressed in dark jeans and a shirt vest, not paying attention to what she was putting on. What did it matter what she wore anyway. She glided out the door without another thought about the Joker's dark present.


	21. Chapter 21

He hunted her in her dreams, this shadowy presence that she was certain would be her downfall. She didn't think he was intentionally trying to hurt her, she didn't think it wanted to kill her, it just wanted her and she couldn't let him catch her. Sometimes it would try to trick her as she ran past trees with branches scratching her. Sometimes it would wear a familiar face, sometimes someone she loved, sometimes someone she hated. She couldn't let him trick her; she couldn't let him have her.

She awoke like always, feverishly hot, her sheets sticky against her skin. It had been a few weeks since she had started staying at her place again but she still half expected to find Clark's roving hands on her. Even when he slept his hands always gently explored her, like they were trying to memorize every plane, every angle. But trying to live with Clark had been an entirely different matter. They both acted like, well teenagers in heat. Everything else fell to the wayside including the JLA and after a few days they decided it would be better for the future of mankind if they pulled out of their sex haze. She had half wondered if this is what Brainiac had meant about her bringing about the world's destruction. That maybe she prevents Clark from saving the world because he's uhh…buried elsewhere. She laughed softly to herself as she rolled out of bed.

"Hey Buddy." She greeted casually as she entered the kitchen. The purple clad form held up a coffee pot in response.

"I think I'm rather insulted that my visits don't disturb you anymore."

"Why should it?"

"Oh I don't know; most people are somewhat…terrified of me."

"Well if you were going to kill me or torture me, maybe slash my mouth open, I know that's your thing, I figure you would have done it by now." She casually pretended to sip her coffee and picked up the newspaper.

"Have you told your friends?"

"Told them what?"

"Have you told them about us, about your destiny?"

"Jokester, there is no us, I tolerate your presence nothing more."

"Maybe I should tell them. Do you think they would still stand by you if they knew you were the Destroyer."

"Ah see you're interpreting the prophecy to suit you, it never says I'm the Destroyer."

"It doesn't matter you, you are thhhe one…" The Joker had a startled expression on his face, he tried to stand up and immediately fell over.

"You drugggedd mmmee?!"

"Sorry Jokester, can't have you running around making evil minions and trying to cause your mayhem and chaos. I thought you knew me better than that?" He mumbled something that sounded vaguely like 'rudimentary' before passing out. Batman flew through the window after she flashed her lights twice.

"I didn't think he'd fall for it." His gravelly voice bit out.

"He didn't expect it from me, he really thought he had managed to forge some bond with me."

"After everything we've tried, a simple drugging did the trick." He shook his head in disbelief as he reached down to pick him up.

"Are you going to be okay?" He knew she wasn't talking about his body weight.

"I hate him for Ra…for her. But he hurt a whole lot more people then just her. They have a right to face him, to have him face all that he has destroyed."

"Okay." She said simply and nodded for him to be on his way.

"You have Superman tailing me anyway right?"

"You know I'm a fan of contingencies. Just making sure you guys make it safely to the asylum."

He slung the limp form of the Joker over his shoulder and took off.

Chloe dumped the contents of the coffee down the drain and threw the coffee pot in the trash. She made herself a fresh cup and settled against the counter feeling…bored. That had been so anti-climactic. After all the grand scheming, it came down to a simple deception. Deception…that was something to think about.


End file.
